Come What May
by Tigeret
Summary: What happens when you put a bold but innocent girl into the hands of a well known Ladies Man? Sparks fly as the temperature rises and Self control is pushed to its all time limit SakuraXSyaoran Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm sad to say but no I do not own any of the Cardcaptor Sakura characters or their personalities just this story

Summary: What happens when you put a bold but innocent girl into the hands of a well known Ladies Man? Sparks fly as the temperature rises and Self control is pushed to its all time limit.

X X X

Sakura stood stunned staring at her best friend and cousin, Tomoyo, and her cousin's boyfriend, Eriol. They were both offering her the job she had always dreamed of by orders of the current head of the Li clan; Yelan Li, the most respected and beautiful woman in Hong Kong. She was also the mother of the Head of Li Foundation Inc., Syaoran Li: boss of the position in the office she was being offered. She was being offered the position of head of the Li Foundation and Accounting department of the entire corporation. If she chose to accept, nothing money-wise could go without her say so. It was an important job and it was all too sudden.

"But why me? After all Eriol you're more than fantastic with finances…" Sakura reasoned to which she received his common charming smile.

"Yes but you have a degree in finances and are not part of the Li family. You are also used to dealing with people, unlike me. I am much too shy…" He countered. She couldn't argue with him about his modest shyness. In fact, secretly, that's one of the main things Tomoyo liked about him so much. One little immodest comment and he would go as red as a tomato. She giggled.

"Yes your shyness is worldly known. But I'm technically a total stranger! How did Yelan Li, THE Yelan Li, find out about a complete nobody like myself?" she glanced from Eriol to Tomoyo, who too exchanged their own secret glances A curious exchange that went unnoticed by the flustered Sakura. Tomoyo sat down next to her and grabbed both of Sakura's petite hands.

"Sakura, believe me when I say this, but you are not a mere nobody. You graduated 2nd in your class, one step below Eriol and your beautiful beyond compare. You are a somebody. And you deserve a chance to shine." Tears welled into her eyes. She was so beyond happy that she had no idea what sort of thanks she should give them. Tomoyo knew this.

"Just show us how much you appreciated this by how hard you work…just don't kill yourself…"

"But be fore warned," Eriol interrupted her. Sakura and Tomoyo turned at the sternness of his tone of his voice. "While you're working for Syaoran Li, do not hold back. The Li counsel have found no one but you who is perfect for this position. If, and I'm sure he'll do this, he tries to intimidate you, don't let him. Do not fear him." Sakura was confused.

"This is just one man. Why should I fear him? Wait…so when do I start?" Eriol's expression softened.

"Tomorrow morning. At 8:30 a.m. You are to report to the Headquarters of the Corporation. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

X X X

The Next day came and Sakura awoke strangely awake and unrested. She had tossed and turned all night long unable to fall asleep due to images and ideas of what might happen when she arrived at the Headquarters. She was up by 6:30 and when she came downstairs, Tomoyo was in her night gown and robe and Eriol was dressed cleanly in a Navy blue suit. Sakura's curiosity peeked.

"What's with the early getup Eriol? You don't usually go to work till 8 something. I don't think I've seen you up this early…" Sakura asked the two of them. Eriol smiled at her.

"You don't wake up this early either. Are you alright?" Sakura quickly nodded hoping to get Eriol off her case before she cracked. She was like a bundle of nerves tightening with each moment that when by.

"Yeah everything is fine. Just wanted to get a fresh start on a new job. After all, its not a good impression to be late the first day to work." Eriol nodded.

"Yes, you are quite right. Well, go get dressed and ready and I'll get you there." Sakura kissed Eriol sweetly on the cheek before running back upstairs to her room. When she made it to her room, she quickly closed the door and stood leaning against it breaking harshly. How on Earth was a girl like her ever going to be presentable in front of the largest, upstanding company in Japan and China?! A light knock raped at her door.

"Sakura-chan…" it was Tomoyo. Sakura sighed. "Is everything alright?" Sakura bit her lip and then opened the door.

"Yes Tomoyo-chan…everything is fine. I'm just worried about what exactly I'll be wearing…" Tomoyo smiled. She always knew that Sakura was the kind of person to worry about impressions and appearance, especially in places that she was no where near comfortable being in. Not too much but she did like to make a good first impression.

"Well go take a shower and get fresh and clean. I'll take care of the rest." Tomoyo smiled as she ushered Sakura to her bathroom. Sakura quickly turned around.

"Thank you Tomoyo…"

"Don't thank me just yet. Just get washed." Sakura smiled and closed the door quickly. Tomoyo turned away from the door and walked downstairs to her room humming happily to herself. Eriol watched as she sashayed to her room with a curious brow.

"Tomoyo-koi, what are you doing?" He heard Tomoyo's distant giggle.

"Oh Eriol you worry too much. You're just like Sakura-chan, a worry-wart. She is worried about not making a good impression in front of you're aunt and you're handsome and fastidious cousin."

"Now, now… hes only like that because of Yelan. You don't understand the whole of it." Tomoyo came out of her room with a designer bag in hand. She walked over to Eriol and kissed him sweetly and tenderly on his cheek.

"Dear, I know that. But whatever reason, he is like that. Hopefully our little cherry blossom will change that." She gave him a smile with a twinkle in her eyes before running upstairs. Back in Sakura's room, she had just finished cooling all her nerves into pure relaxation. Of course Tomoyo knew just how to make her feel better. It was like having her own personal pharmacy therapist!

"Sakura-chan…"Tomoyo knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you feeling better?" Sakura cleared her throat of the foggy shower air.

"Ahem, yes Tomoyo-chan I'm alright. I just finished."

"Oh well grab a towel and come out, I have something to show you." Sakura gulped. She was always scared when Tomoyo said something like that. Walking out of the bathroom, Sakura looked around cautiously.

"Tomoyo…"

"Ah! There you are!" Tomoyo came over to her and led Sakura further into the room. "Now I knew you're worried about making a good first impression, so you want to look nice right? Well," she said bringing her over to the bed where several dress bags were spread over the side. "Well I make you some suits!" She walked over and pulled out several elaborately made suits. Sakura didn't know what to say. Sure, Tomoyo made her lots of outfits but only as part of her modeling, that was her part time job, modeling Tomoyo's brilliant works of art. But Sakura was surprised and honored that Tomoyo thought of her as to make her outfits for her first day at a really important job.

"Tomoyo-chan…I can't…" but Tomoyo stopped her short of her statement.

"Don't even say it. You can and you will. Now come on, I think a honey brown suit with a bright pink shirt will be perfect. Sleek, yet cute and sophisticating. Now get dressed," she ordered grabbing the other suits. "I'll put the rest up in your closet." Watching as Tomoyo walked briskly to her closet, Sakura couldn't help but feel slightly beyond happiness.

"Go on you silly goose. You don't have all day. The sooner you get ready and there, the better they may think of you." Sakura's eyes widened and she tore off the towel and got dressed but was careful not to mess up Tomoyo's outfit. Once she had the outfit on completely, she stood in awe in front of the mirror.

"Wow…" Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. Every time Tomoyo made something for her, it was always something that seemed to magically fit her in all the right places but the magic still never got old. Tomoyo giggled over her shoulders.

"You like? The others are bound to look just as amazing as this one," She said starry eyed, dreaming of her little cherry blossom in frilly dresses. Sakura turned and laughed at her cousin and launched herself at Tomoyo.

"I love it! Thank you!" Tomoyo giggled again and patted her sweetly on her back.

"I'm glad, now, come on, put these one and meet us both downstairs." She said before handing her a pair of tan high heels and walking out of the room. Sakura took a moment to take a five minute breather as she admired Tomoyo's handiwork. Strapping on the tan heels that Tomoyo had handed to her before she left; she counted to five before walking out of her room with her purse in hand and down the stairs. When she arrived downstairs, Eriol and Tomoyo were talking quietly to each other, holding each others hands and tenderly look into each other's eyes. Sakura smiled. Tomoyo and Eriol fit each other so well that sometimes Sakura couldn't help catching herself thinking that maybe she was missing out on something…Tomoyo turned and smiled at her letting go of Eriol's hands while Eriol starred at her in wonder.

"Well darling, you look amazing! Come on now dear, before you're late to the first day of your new job." Tomoyo's smile grew even wider and she grabbed onto Sakura's arm gently and she led her to Eriol and giggled at his stunned expression just as Sakura blushed.

"You know dear, you'll catch more flies with a mouth like that. Now go, the two of you." She said shooing them, "Go on, have fun and don't get into too much trouble with your new co-workers!" Sakura and Eriol walked out of their apartment waving their solemn good byes before shutting the door behind them. They walked out to where Eriol's well cared for black Mercedes was parked. Sakura couldn't help but release a sigh of relief as Eriol started the car and began their ride.

"You are going to be just fine Sakura-chan. Honestly, and another thing to look forward to is that during lunch you'll have a board meeting with my Aunt, my cousin, and the Elder counsel. They want to evaluate you in person. You have absolutely nothing to stress about." Sakura couldn't help but scoffing his nonchalant attitude. She found herself realizing that she couldn't help doing a lot of things that morning.

"You man think its simple but you deal with your family and board meetings more than I have my entire life. Its not going to be a piece of cake…" Eriol couldn't help but chuckle.

"You'll do great. From what Tomoyo says about when you're in a work environment, you'll be just fine. You're quite witted and agile to counter people who try to bring you down." She didn't realize that they had already arrived at the office until Sakura looked out the window. She gulped and all her nerves from before came rushing back.

"If it'll help, I'll show you to your new office. Mind you," he said as they both got out of the car, "The old accountant left the office a bit in a fiasco…" Sakura shrugged as they strolled up the marble steps into a rather large office building.

"I kind of figured that much. Plus I would have had to already re-file everything and catalogue everything. As least to how I work." Eriol smiled.

"See, you're going to be fine." He said stopping before a black haired girl with too much makeup on her face who smiled wildly at Eriol.

"Oh Hiiragizawa-sempa! Good morning to you!" He smiled calmly but it wasn't the true smile he gave Tomoyo and Sakura most of the time. Sakura could tell right off that he played on his poker face even in the company of a receptionist. But why? She could feel the sinking feeling that she would soon find out.

"Ah good morning Yuki-san. I brought Kinomoto-dono in today to begin her first day here. Her office is on floor 24 make sure you also give a message to Chasity that Sakura has a board meeting at 12 in counsel room number 242 on floor 23. Also," He added with a slight twitch to his eye, "that to my dear cousin that he may want to arrive on time to the board meeting." Yuki nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes sir, right away sir."

"Very good, now be sure that message gets to Chasity before we arrive, yes?" He turned and held onto Sakura's arm lightly and led her to a nearby elevator. When inside, he pressed the button 24 and held his hands behind his back.

"I bet holding that poker face gets pretty exhausted after a while, doesn't it?" Sakura inquired at Eriol. Eriol smiled his sweet smile; the one she knew so well. This was the true Eriol Hiiragizawa that Sakura cared so much about.

"Yes but in the company of those whose mouths don't stay shut, you have to. Yuki is a big gossip in the office. Chasity is her best friend but is a lot shyer than Yuki tends to be. But be selective with what you tell even Chasity. Be on your toes. In the business world, its either trample or be tramped. You're already going to be picked for rumors because you are new and no one but my aunt and the counsel and me knows where you've come from. My cousin doesn't even know." He said winking at her just as the elevator doors opened to revealed a blue hue carpet flooring and a small hallway with doors on both sides and at the end a girl with bright blue hair was working diligently at a desk. She looked up and quickly hung up the phone when they both approached her desk. Obviously, Sakura thought, Yuki just gave her the message and they were gossiping about her.

"Good morning Chasity." She stood quickly to her feet and bowed slightly. At least she had manners.

"Good morning Hiiragizawa-sempa."

"I see you've heard the message I gave to Yuki before I arrived, yes?" He inquired, his poker face back into place. She fumbled and stammered until she grabbed a yellow piece of paper with fine handwriting on it.

"Uh…yes sir. 'Board meeting at 12, on floor 23, room 242,'" she recited and looked up quickly. Eriol nodded.

"Yes exactly. Now Kinomoto Sakura is our new accountant and that board meeting she absolutely must go to. I would like it if you would notify her when it gets close to that time."

"Uh…yes sir but…Mister Haynami is still in there…He walked in there around 7:30 this morning and hasn't come out…." Eriol looked at his watch; it read 8:15.

"Oh really…Thank you Chasity." He turned away from her and walked over to two large oak doors and, with Sakura following behind him, he opened them forcefully. Inside a man was throwing papers everywhere.

"Mister Haynami! What is the meaning of this outrageous behavior!?" Eriol's authoritive voice shocked Sakura eminsely. Never had she heard him speak in such a tone except the kind sweet tone. The man turned to Eriol as if a child caught doing something he knew was wrong and smiled menacingly.

"Ha! You think that getting rid of me is going to make this damn business better!? Bringing in some whore to do a grown man's job is an outrage! This is only the beginning!" He ran passed them yelling, "this is only the beginning!" Sakura grew quite uncomfortable. That was quite unexpected and she suddenly had the feeling that that man was going to be truthful to his words. Eriol sighed and surveyed the room.

"This is horrible…Sakura I'm so sorry for this…" She shook her head and smiled sweetly at him knowing that this probably was adding more stress to his work load. From what she knew, Tomoyo used to tell her how the people around the office depended too much on him because he was so good at what he did. She knew his guilt and felt it was entirely unnecessary.

"Don't be Eriol. Its just a simple clean-up thing. I'll just stack up the papers, go over the discarded folders and organized this all from scratch."

"But at least let me help you stack them up…I feel its entirely my fault…" She gave him a curious look.

"Why would you say something like that?" She asked just as they began picking papers up from the floor.

"Because…I was the one that had to fire him. Due to the fact that my idiot cousin decided to bail on me…" Sakura shook her head and felt her frustrations begin to rise.

"Well then its not your fault." She said simply without looking over at him. He, on the other hand, just stared at her in confusion.

"How so?"

"Because you were just doing what you were suppose to do. Your cousin, on the other hand, is slightly to blame. He shouldn't have skipped out on his duties as President oft his company. Besides, being fired is part of having a job." She smiled at him reassuringly. He smiled back.

"Thank you Sakura…that did make me feel quite better." They finished picking up the last of the papers in silence but it was a comforting among friends kind of silence. When every paper was stacked neatly in one pile or another, Sakura and Eriol surveyed the room and sighed.

"Well now that this all is taken care of, I'll get started on categorizing these before the rest." Eriol nodded silently and looked around.

"You should go ahead to your own office, Eriol. I'll see you later on tonight."

"Tonight?" Sakura nodded.

"This'll probably take me hours to finish. It'll probably take an all-night job." She giggled. "And its only the first day." Eriol's smile turned into a frown.

"You know Tomoyo won't be too happy about that, don't you?" He questioned. He knew that Sakura and Tomoyo were extremely close and Tomoyo worried time and time again about Sakura's happiness. That's why they didn't act like much of a couple when Sakura was around. Sakura sighed and nodded in perfect understanding.

"Yes I do know that but this is my job and no ones going to finish it but me." Eriol sighed. He knew that Sakura could be headstrong and stubborn but not like this. He shrugged and sighed in defeat. He knew that once Sakura put her mind to something it was either get run over or stay out of her way.

"Alright well, don't forget your meeting at 12…"

"Floor 23 room 242, yes Eriol, I've got it." She smiled sweetly at him. He smiled in returned and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Well I'm off then. I'll be sure to check up on you before I leave to go home."

"Alright see you then." She giggled as she stalked out of her open-doored office and back into the elevator. Sighing, she turned to the desk with all the stacks of papers. She looked skeptically but meshed her face together with determination. Taking off her jacket she set it on the chair and thanked Tomoyo silently for making an outfit that she didn't have to roll up the sleeves and then set about her work.

X X X

It was silent on Floor 24 except for the sound of an alarm clock going off. It read 11:45 in bright red numbers. Chasity quickly turned off the alarm and walked over to the 2 oak wooden doors. Slowly she opened them to reveal a strange sight before her very eyes. On the floor, Sakura as sitting cross legged with several piles of paper everywhere around her. She turned at the sound of the door opening and smiled over in Chasity's direction.

"Oh hello Chasity, what is it?" Chasity shook her head and focused on prior mission.

"Uh its 11:45 ma'am almost time for your meeting." Sakura nodded and rose from her spot on the floor.

"Ah yes conference room 242. Thank you Chasity." She sighed. "I think I've made it to a good stopping point" She said more to herself then the girl standing in her office doorway. She grabbed her jacket from off the chair and proceeded to put it on then stretched. Chasity nodded and walked over to her own desk. Sakura walked over the elevator but turned to the girl before stepping in.

"Make sure no one going in there for any reason. Thank you. It shouldn't take long." She said as she stepped into the elevator and descended to the 23rd floor. Once the elevator doors opened, she stepped out and looked around. The room outside the elevator read 234.

"Well I guess I'll just follow this hallway…" She whispered to herself before beginning her walk through the hallway. She walked for a bit until the next room she looked at read 242. She smiled at herself and cleared her throat, made sure everything was settled and proceeded to open the door.

Inside the room, a beautifully dressed woman sat at the end of a long conference table with several mean on either side of her, except for two places; to her right and the very end of the table. The table itself seemed out of the 16th century due to it's shortened height and elaborate designs. The woman smiled as Sakura closed the door and approached the table.

"Ah! Good afternoon Kinomoto-kun. Do come in. We weren't expecting you to be so…punctual." Sakura blushed deeply but did not dare disobey her new employer and the Elders of counsel. "Now we only have one missing person – my son." At the very mention of her child her voice went flat and Sakura couldn't help but feel anxiously curious as to why everyone who spoke of the Head always had that same sour voice. Sakura sat down at the end of the table where there was a free space. Yelan sighed.

"I am indeed sorry for this Elders…surely my son.."

"Yelan-domo…"one of the Elders rose from their seated positions, "you can't always make excuses for your son and his tendencies to always be late. Even Eriol, who does tend to be late every so often, has a valid reason for being late." He sat down slowly while others nodded their agreements. Was there a tinge of redness on Yelan's face? Sakura couldn't tell. Suddenly the doors burst open and in walked a sour looking boy. He looked to be about Sakura's and Eriol's age. So much for being old. The man had dark brown hair that found it's own array position on the top of his head and in his two eye sockets held a pair of mysterious amber eyes. Sakura blushed slightly for starring but she couldn't help it. He wore a deep navy suit that hid and left Sakura to make her own accusations about what kind of body laid hidden underneath.

"I'm here…" even his voice sounded sour as if being here was like having a thorn in his side. Yelan glared at her son and watched as he sat down in the last empty chair.

"We are all well of that Syaoran-chan. Now this meeting has been delayed long enough, we may begin." Sakura heard Syaoran sigh but he nodded in acknowledgement. What she didn't noticed was how Syaoran's eyes flicked over in her direction and was suddenly drawn to her and was curious as to why she was here. But he was sure to find out soon.

"Now Mister Haynami," even the name alone made Sakura shiver, "has been recently released from his charge on orders…" Syaoran's eyebrows knitted together in both confusion and frustration.

"Why was he sacked? Mister Haynami was profficent enough for the job as Head of Accounting…"

"But not good enough. As you all know my beloved nephew, Eriol, brought to us a very important folder."

"What folder? Why wasn't I…"

"Not another word Syaoran! Now this folder," She held in her petite white hands a thick manilla folder, "held every information, criminal record, transcript of the person who is our new accountant, who is present in this very room. Please stand for us, Miss Kinomoto Sakura." Everyone's eyes turned to her as she stood smiling. All eyes gave a warm sentiment the only ones that remained indifferent were Syaoran's cold amber eyes.

"Now evidently, Kinomoto-san has already begun her duties of the day. Do tell us what you know so far." Yelan demanded and sat down expectantly waiting for Sakura to begin. Flabbergasted, Sakura rose to her feet feeling quite flustered and noticing the cold stare she was receiving from the boy at the end of the table.

"Um…well today hasn't progressed so much as I would have liked…due to several unwanted situations…"

"Explain." Yelan pressed. Sakura paused.

"Well when I walked through the door of my office, Mister Haynami was throwing about papers; receipts, payment documents and such around the room. I must say for a man to be working in a corporal establishment, his categorical skills ranked amateur." Yelan chuckled.

"Go on." Sakura blushed after realizing what she said.

"Anyways once that bit of a mess was completed I've begun to organized the papers that were a skewed into several sections on my own system."

"Now why would you do that?" Yelan sounded intrigued but Sakura still had to keep her guard up. This sounded more like an interview on first hand experience.

"My own system is my own and therefore allows me to easily find files should I need to do so. Also once I've finished categorizing the files, I plan to run over the number in case of any loop holes or errors of documentation."

"Ah…indeed. And what do you think could possibly be found?"

"A few couple of loss hundred dollars or maybe even more than a thousand could show up lost without any money route. Many corporal companies tend to lose a few hundreds because of bad documentation and or miscalculations." Yelan nodded in approval. Syaoran, on the other hand, was still a bit perturbed about the sudden sacking and hiring of his accountants. As Head, he tended to work a lot with the accountant of his company and Mister Haynami was the kind of man who flattered Syaoran a lot for petty things. He had not the faintest idea who this Kinomoto Sakura was or how she worked. One of the Elders rose from his seat as Sakura sat back down in her seat.

"Well Miss Kinomoto-san, it would appear that Eriol-sama was quite right about your efficiency."

"Oh yes sir. Eriol-chan has been most kind as to even proposing me for such a position such as this one. I and my dear cousin owe him much." Syaoran's interest perked at this bit of information. So Eriol was close with her cousin? Even Yelan's interest was caught.

"Your cousin?"

"Yes ma'am. My cousin, Daiouji Tomoyo is a fashion designer and I used to do her accounting books and I still do."

"Ah...but why not your cousin instead of you?"

"Ma'am with all due respect," Syaoran was waiting for this girl to speak out of line, "My cousin is a fashion designer major and wouldn't know a dollar sign from a receipt. I love my cousin dearly but her money skills would bring this company straight into the ground." Syaoran was dumbstruck. Not a cruel word was said about the company only about her cousin! Yelan chuckled. Syaoran was starting to wonder if his mother liked this girl or not.

"That is so cruel of you to say about your family." Deep in her mind she knew her son had probably said some even nastier things about his own flesh and blood. But that wasn't the matter. This girl had a fine head on her shoulders and she curiously thought about what would happen if she used that wit to put her son into his place, quite a sight that would be.

"But ma'am my cousin is the one who admitted that to me." Curious indeed.

"Very well, the counsel and I will allow you to return to your work and we'll be sure to inform you of your next report meeting. Good day. And son, perhaps you would like to over-see her work? Or are you too busy with personal matters?" Her eyes seemed to challenge him to repel her wishes. He glanced quickly at Sakura and bowed deeply.

"Certainly mother. Good day counsel." To Sakura his expression changed to an ice cold demeanor. "Come along, lets be on our way. It shouldn't take forever." Sakura stared at him in disbelief at his crude mouth but followed him out the office with her head held high. Yelan chuckled at the sight.

"Quite intriguing she is." The Elders all agreed.

"Such a girl like that is needed around here. One who gets right down to the point and knows what the hell she is talking about." One of the Elders voiced. Yelan nodded.

"And she would be great for putting a slacking son of mine into line." At this statement all the Elders voiced their approval. Smiling to herself, she too very much like that idea. Unknowing of these ideals, Syaoran and Sakura got into the elevator in a very different silence than with Eriol. It was stale and uncomfortable.

"If me being hired offends you Li-sama then speak with your mother and the Elders. I will not tolerate you talking down to me." Sakura said shaking her head in disapproval. Syaoran could only stare. She was a beautiful woman; light honey colored hair and deep green eyes that shined brighter in her tan colored suit. She was curvy, he had to admit, in all the right places. Not like the models and slutty girls he was used to hanging around but she looked quite tasty, conservative and restraint. Her firm voice differed from her soft features. Of course, beautiful on the outside firm on the inside; like most girls who worked seriously.

"I'll do what I please and speak to you how I see fit." He said stalefully. This was not turning out well. He hadn't mean to sound so harsh. Oh well, she'll have to bend to him sooner rather than later. She turned quickly too him and stared pointedly at him.

"Then you can very well do whatever if is you like when I am not around. However you will speak to me with office respect and curtiousness. You get what you deserve and earn what you get." He couldn't believe the brassness of this girl! She was talking, no, scolding him like a child! He got that enough from his mother and sisters but he would not tolerate it with this girl. Before she could react, he had her pinned against the wall of the elevator, the railings dug into her backside.

"You will not speak to me like that ever again. Do you understand? Never again!" her green eyes glittered with defiance. She pushed his arms away with a strength he did not expect from one so small.

"I may not be your mother or one of the Elders but I am your equal, and I deserve respect. You give it, you earn it back. I did not treat you childishly until you acted childishly. You haven't earned my respect and therefore will not receive it." The elevator door opened," Now if you are here to supervise, I have papers to file and you are wasting my time." She walked briskly out of the elevator feeling her heart pounding in her chest. Chasity gave her a quizzical look and Sakura quickly smiled back before walking into her office. Syaoran stood in awe but quickly recovered himself before the elevator doors closed. No one had ever stood up to him that was outside of his family.

His girl toys were all easily manipulated. All they saw was his money and his looks plus his wild rides in bed. He was the talk among the ladies and sometimes just the thought of all those ladies just about made him want to gag his lunch. He hated how all those girls got what they wanted but even though it was sex, he never got the pleasure of the action. He frowned at the mere audacity at such a girl enabling him to speak. Walking headfirst, he walked straight past Chasity and slammed the doors to the familiar accounting office. The sight when he walked inside was nothing he ever saw.

On the floor, Sakura sat in the same area with papers piles all around her. On the back of her office chair, her tan jacket hung peacefully just like before. She looked up at him with her bright green eyes and her mouth slightly ajar.

"Oh you finally found the door." She said sultry and giggled at his taunt expression after the comment was out in the open. "Well anyways, so nice of you to join me, please close the doors." He looked around and closed the doors before turning back. The place was literally a mess, just as she had said in the meeting. A girl who was honest? This was more interesting by the second, he thought she was just saying that to cover up that she didn't know anything.

"So what is with all these papers? I thought you were suppose to be efficient?" He said coldly before he could think about what he said the words were out. She must've let that comment slide cause she said nothing in retort.

"These are the files Mister Haynami so graciously threw about the room. Caused a bit of an uproar for me and Eriol."

"Eriol? What exactly makes you and Eriol so close?" She looked up at him pausing momentarily before answering.

"Hes dating my cousin, ex-employer and best friend…" It was Syaoran's turn to have his mouth hang open. This news took him for quite a shock. Eriol dated?! He shook his head from the shock and looked around him.

"So what are you doing?" he asked walking around her as if inspecting some sort of animal for sale. Sakura was beginning to feel uncomfortable and a little disturbed by the way he was scrutinizing her.

"Obviously since you weren't listening to my explanation earlier, I am organizing these papers by my category system. Of course, as expected, companies have many more files then a mere fashion company but still. I can just add and arrange by necessity." She said without pausing her work. Syaoran took a seat in the chair that her jacket hung on. She smiled politely at him. That smile…that one small smile made something flutter inside him…It was such a peculiar feeling that he didn't know what it meant. And so the day continued as such; Sakura diligently working, smiling at him occasionally and Syaoran gazing at both her work and herself most experimentally.

By the time 8 o'clock came around, Syaoran had fallen asleep in Sakura's office chair and Sakura had just finished organizing the papers that were part of her ex employee's terrible temper tantrum. She stood from the floor and stretched her twisted body popping all kinds of kinks out of her system with a sigh. She had yet to start on the filing cabinets and if it took close to 8 hours to do just that it would possibly take more then a few days to file correctly. A light knock rapture sounded upon the door and Sakura quickly made it over to the door before the sounds woke Syaoran.

"Yes?" She peeked and standing outside her door was Eriol. She smiled at him and held out a finger to her mouth to signal him to keep quiet. She slowly opened the door before stepping out of her office and closing it back. Eriol was confused about his girlfriend's cousin's strange behavior.

"What is all that about?" he asked her curiously. She smiled at him.

"Well after the meeting Syaoran came back with me to supervise under his mothers orders and I guess it was so quiet he fell asleep in my work chair." She giggled softly. Eriol was completely shocked. Syaoran never sat and simply 'supervised' when a girl was involved. It was quite known around the office how freelancing Syaoran was about his girls; even his mother knew but didn't approve of it. For Syaoran to fall asleep and keep his hands to himself…it was odd, but another thing was odd was how calmly Sakura was about him being in her office and asleep.

"He just simply fell asleep?" Sakura looked at Eriol and nodded.

"Yup, its as simple as that, nothing to it Eriol." She looked at him curiously and he gave her the same expression.

"Well I'm off o the apartment do you want to go ahead and come home with me or what?" he asked her taking out his palm pilot, looking up at her every few seconds. Sakura shook her head.

"Don't worry Eriol. I'm going to stay here for a bit longer. It may end up being an all – night job though."

"What about Syaoran?" Eriol glanced at the door of her office his face contorted in worry. She smiled and sighed playfully.

"You worry too much. He won't stay most likely. Its only 8 after all. And I can take care of myself. Go, before Tomoyo starts worrying about where you are. You know how she gets." Eriol smiled at the thought of sweet Tomoyo pacing at home. He chuckled and kissed her cheek lightly in a fondly brotherly way.

"Alright then, good night Sakura. Tomoyo will probably call you so keep our cell on you." Sakura nodded before Eriol turned and walked into the elevator and vanished from her sight. Sakura turned and went back into her office as quiet as she could. Still sleeping in her chair, Syaoran's mouth hung wide open and his hair as messier then before as if some invisible hands had ruffled the probably soft dark tresses on his scalp. She giggled to herself. At first, she didn't think that Syaoran was going to be so quiet. In fact, she thought he was going to be like a horrible house pest. After all, she had heard so many stories about Syaoran and all his wild fiascos. But he managed to be quiet, maybe it was only when he was asleep that he was quiet. Shrugging, she sat down on the floor and went back to work.

X X X


	2. Chapter 2

17

Disclaimer: I do not in fact own Cardcaptor Sakura storyline or its characters but I do as a matter of fact take full ownership of this story :~Tigeret~:

Authors Note: Thank you all for those of you fellow readers who took the small amount of time to review this story and I hope that with the following chapters it comes to your expectations! Enjoy

X X X

_Last Time: _

_At first, she didn't think that Syaoran was going to be so quiet. In fact, she thought he was going to be like a horrible house pest. After all, she had heard so many stories about Syaoran and all his wild fiascos. But he managed to be quiet, maybe it was only when he was asleep that he was quiet. Shrugging, she sat down on the floor and went back to work._

X X X

Hours passed and Syaoran still hadn't moved from Sakura's office chair. Sakura had finished sorting through all of the papers on the floor when Eriol came by earlier, now she started on the papers that were still in the file cabinet. It was the most work she had ever did in one night but, like Tomoyo said, once she started on a project that was all she thought about until it was completed. Suddenly her cell started vibrating, since she had switched it from sound in cases like this so as not to wait the Corporation Head up. Running quickly out of her office without disturbing her piles and her boss, she answered the phone in a rather hushed tone.

"Hello Tomoyo-chan."

_"Sakura? Are you alright? Eriol said that you didn't want to come home and that Syaoran is with you. Are you safe? What about dinner?"_ Sakura sighed. She had forgotten all about dinner and when her stomach growled, she realized that she was a tad bit hungry. She giggled on the phone.

"Calm Down Tomoyo-chan. I'm perfectly fine. Syaoran is here but hes sleeping. Yes, I'm safe and I did forget about having dinner."

_"It's 10 o'clock at night you haven't had anything to eat since Eriol got you lunch…hey… no Eriol…Eriol I'm talking…"_

_"Sakura? Its me, Eriol. You do need to eat but don't leave without Syaoran at least. He'll probably be waking up soon. Be careful and keep a watchful eye on him. Hes better then having no protection but hes still a guy."_

"Uh…ok…sounds good? Now I've got work to do. I love you both. Sweet dreams, good night."

_"Night"_ the signal went dead. Sakura sighed as she looked around the area outside her office. Food was the least of her worries, on her top was Tomoyo. Tomoyo always worried about her well-being. She was always the one telling Sakura something or giving her advice…it was about time she and Eriol had some alone one-on-one time since they started dating…but what did Eriol mean by keeping a 'watchful eye' on Syaoran, she wondered. She shook her head and walked back into her office again quietly as she could. She looked over at the sleeping Syaoran in her office chair in wonderment. She leaned against her desk and closed her eyes. She had been working straight hours and still felt like something inside her was keeping her going she just didn't know what it was exactly. She was exhausted that much was a given and she really did want to just put everything on hold and just go home for the night but she decided against it.

Meanwhile, Syaoran groaned and turned over in the chair. He slowly opened his eyes and groggily looked around. Trying to remember what or where he was he looked over and saw Sakura on the floor by her desk and remembered what had happened. He was supervising her work, which was pretty much a non-stop process, and since the silence developed he had fallen asleep. Then something else entered his mind – why hadn't she left yet? Surely it was well into the night from the look of the darkness outside the window, so why was she still there in that office when she should be at home sleeping? After looking around a bit more he found that there were more papers on the floor and the file cabinets were wide opened.

"Sleeping Beauty awakens…" the sudden soft voice made him jump and stumble onto the floor. Looking around he saw that Sakura was slumped on the floor giggling and then it turned into a full laugh. He just stared at her. Here, he was on the floor after making a fool of himself and he was just letting her laugh at him. But he couldn't help but let her. Her laugh was gentle but childish and it was making his stomach do flips. A deep rouge color set deep into his tan cheeks. He was letting this new girl take advantage of his moment of grogginess.

"What are you laughing at?" She quieted her laughing and slowed her breathing down. She got off the floor and smiled down at him with her hand extended out to him. Was she offering him help or was she just playing a cruel game?

"I'm sorry Li-sama, I didn't know I shouldn't have laughed but I couldn't help it." He just stared at her hand as if it was some kind of disease and he didn't want any share of it. Who was this girl? He grabbed her hand lightly. Her skin was unbelievably soft; softer than the women who lotioned every day and made sure their skin was soft. Her soft green eyes even seemed to have a spark of their own. His dusted himself off but dared not to be released from his trance. She coughed uncomfortably to try to break the silence.

"So its 10 at night and I'm probably sure your…"

"Would you like me to drive you home? You don't have to come to work at 8 tomorrow." His answer took her off-guard but not as much as his tone. He sounded between being eager and being exasperated. She was only going to ask about dinner but a ride home? That was completely off-hand.

"Uh Li-sama I was only going to ask if you were hungry…and plus if I go home now I'd have take stacks of these folders home…"

"Kinomoto-san…"

"Just Sakura is fine." His heart fluttered.

"Sakura-san, your work hours are from 8 am to 4 pm. Eriol is usually the one that stays late, except for me. Eriol gets here at 7:30 am everyday. I have no doubt that you've probably been here from 7:45, and if your right about the time, to 10 something at night. Its only your first day. Plus I'm sure Eriol is worried about you as is your friend." Sakura stood transfixed to where she was. He was speaking to her it seemed like gibberish. She was nothing like him – he was a slacker, from what she had been told, where she shined in being a workaholic as her dearest friend once told her. It was only her first day and already he was telling her to take the next day off.

"Li-sama,"

"Syaoran is just fine." Her heart skipped a beat for some unknown reason.

"Syaoran, your generosity is extremely well noticed and even more appreciated but I sadly must decline." She said shaking her head slowly looking into his mysterious amber eyes. They just seemed to drown her in their warm depths.

"Well at least let me take you home and buy you dinner. And no paper." He smiled at her disapproval. Perhaps working with her was going to be interesting. "After all, if you finished tonight, what would you have to do?" She paused and then smiled.

"Li-san,"

"Syaoran."

"Syaoran-san, as much as a Kinomoto never turns down free food, but sadly I think I may have to decline…"

"Sakura," He rose from the floor and looked into her emerald green eyes. He was about a foot taller than her, his chin went over her head. His height made her feel the blood rush to her face and his heat radiated off of his body almost begging her to come near. Now she could see why women seemed to become putty in his hands. Unfortunately for him, she thought, I'm not an easy girl. "Sakura, I would be honored if you would join me for dinner and allow me to take you home." He said, to Sakura, it sounded forced and frostily. She narrowed her eyes. If he was forcing himself to ask her, then he was wasting his time!

"If you're going to force yourself to ask a girl for dinner and to take her home when you offered first, don't bother asking." She retorted folding her arms across her chest. She didn't care if he was taller than she was, she could still hold her own. He sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"I wasn't forcing myself to ask you. I'm a little thirsty and trying to talk with a dry mouth kind of makes things come out a bit…harsh." She looked at him skeptically but Kinomoto's had they're pride too.

"Fine. I'll accept your invitation but saying that you left your wallet in your office or leaving me to pay for the meal isn't going to cut it with me." She said pointing a finger at him. He smiled lazily at her. She walked around him and grabbed both her jacket and her purse before walking to the door where Syaoran opened the door and bowed slightly.

"After you?" He asked charmingly.

"Oh no Mademoiselle, ladies always go first." She said motioning for him to go before herself. But she shrugged after she received a glare for her comment and laughed as she walked out of her office as he walked right behind her. When they got into the elevator, a question popped in his head.

"How long exactly was I asleep?" He asked rubbing his neck.

"Hmm…this afternoon you did seem pale. You fell asleep around 2 something and just woke up a few minutes ago…so I'm guessing around 8 hours?" She said smiling at him.

"And now how do I look?" he asked stepping closer to her. She gulped and took a deep breath before looking into his eyes.

"Your complexion has returned…and more." She said pushing him slightly away from her, discontinuing their closeness.

"More?" his stomach growled and a blush raced to his face. "oh yeah, my abundant appetite." He said sarcastically making her giggle. When they reached the bottom floor they remained silent as they walked to his car. But as soon as Sakura saw it she gasped.

"You have a V12 2005 Ferrari Scaglietti 540 bhp horsepower with the highest speed of 195 mph and its burgundy too!" She couldn't help but say something as she surveyed the car running her hand over the smooth red surface. He starred stunned as a blush ran into her cheeks.

"You know cars?!"

"Um… well my brother was so protective of me while I was growing up. He made sure that I knew as much as I would allow him to teach me about cars and stuff…why?" he stumbled and stammered but unlocked the door to the car.

"Well I think you may be the first girl that I've ever met that knows a Ferrari Scaglietti from a Ferrari F430. Sorry I got that wrong, first _woman_." Sakura giggled.

"I can believe that." She said as she got into his car. Heat flustered to his face. During so many dates he'd start what usually led to hot erotic sex right there in that passenger seat…but now that he thought about it…he thought it wrong to taint what goodness Sakura radiated with the disgusting routine he did with his other dates. Then her comment suddenly rang clear in his head.

"Whats that suppose to mean exactly?" He gave her a rather searching expression. She shrugged as if it was just another day in another person's car.

"Well from all the stories that's been swept around about you and you're outrageous fiascos, you've had lots of dim witted girls on your arm and you have done a lot of things and I wouldn't be surprised if those girls didn't know a car." He gazed at her and noted the bitter tone in her voice as she spoke about his past dates. He stared harshly at the road.

"Well they had their good points…"

"Oh I'm sure they did." She nodded, "most likely all in your bed." He grounded his teeth together.

"Is that a problem? Is there a problem with my personal life that you would like to point out?" He spoke coldly and she was not going to turn around and be nicer either.

"Yes, Li-san, there is a problem."

"Well why don't you…"

"Well damnit if you would let me speak I would tell you the problem!" He shut his mouth and continued glancing at the girl in his passenger seat. This was the most heated talk that he ever had with a girl beside his cousin Meiling, but she was family this girl was outside the family and she was yelling at him?!

"Thank you. Now you caravan around with all kinds of pompous girls that have nothing in their head but who is going to be the next guy in their bed and well you just happen to fall for their big busts and large bottoms and how blond the next girl is! I'm sorry to criticize Li-san but you don't think. You've got a brilliant mind but you drown yourself with people who…don't appreciate your mind but what kind of sex or fiasco they can get out of you!" She said taking a deep breath.

They rode down the road in silence. It was the kind of silence where you didn't know what to say that would cool things over because you either didn't want to make a further fool of yourself or to make the other person mad further. The silence was something that he had grown used to but it was the air of silence that made him begin to perspire with nerves and anger as if he was 17 again going on his first date but this was a little different: the girl just yelled at him. For having a wild personal life. On just one ride it was affecting him more than the hundreds of dates he had been on before… and it was all because of this one little girl. He just had to break the ice.

"So…um…do you want anything specific?" he asked breaking the silence chilling coldness that had settled between them. She sighed and shook her head still looking out the window.

"Anything is fine by me…" He smiled and pulled into a Wendy's drive through. She gave him a confused look.

"You said anything, so I'm taking it that you're pretty much free lanced about meals." He chuckled, his chuckled was deep chested. She wondered what it would be like to touch him while he laughed just to feel that warmth…wait a second!? Where did all THAT come from?!

"Well…order me a frosty with my meal!" he laughed. This girl just about amazed him. One minute she was scolding him like a child the next she was the one acting like a child. Once they had their food, Syaoran pulled into a parking spot and parked completely turning off the car. Sakura gave him a confused and scared expression. This was just the sort of thing that Tomoyo warned her about when she accepted the job. Somehow her mixed expression of hurt, fear, and confusion felt oddly hurtful.

"I'm not trying to scare you, Sakura; I just wanted you to eat before you get home. I didn't mean to scare you honestly." He said putting his hands up in defense. She looked at him skeptically but then relaxed and smiled lightly but she still kept wits about her. This was Syaoran Li – man whore of Li Corps and a predator for any woman.

"Its alright. I just didn't know what you were doing is all. After all you don't seem to have a very good rep with girls." He seemed hurt and shocked all at the same time. He had a bad rep? What kind of guy did girls take him to be exactly? These kinds of questions kept popping in his head and they once again ended up in silence. He was curious about this girl; he was soon finding himself to think. About who she was, how did she really get the job, why was she in the business and why of all things was violating this girl seemed to be the worst of any crime? It was all too confusing. She was an ordinary woman wasn't she? She wasn't risqué or wild like the girls he usually looked at…but she also seemed so…forbidden…so off-limits it was like he was close to the forbidden fruit but it was still out of his reach.

"So you live with a boyfriend?" he found the words slipping out of his mouth before he could take it back. She blushed fiercely and she gave him a fierce glare.

"I most certainly do not! That's very impertinent of you to even assume…"She said blushing before taking a deep breath and looking down at her hands. "Sorry, I didn't mean to screech…I haven't got a boyfriend…not for 7 years…I live with my cousin in her apartment and Eriol sometimes stays over. She lives downstairs in the master and I have the upstairs bedroom…" He gave her a quizzical look.

"But what about your brother?" She looked away.

"He lives in our old house in Kyoto…I do miss him so much and ever since my father…passed away and left the house to us he has been there taking care of it…Of course his friend Yukito lives with him but still…" Syaoran looked away for a minute but then looked back his voice was light.

"I'm sorry…my father passed away too…when I was just about to start my freshman year of college…You met my mother…" his voice started out light but then turned bitter.

"Yes…she is very beautiful."

"She is…so are my sisters, all four of them…" Sakura was shocked.

"You have 4 sisters? All younger than you are?" he shook his head.

"Yes, all of them and each of them are well married off…sometimes I wished that I never had siblings…but then I think of all the times…" His voice became distant and silent.

"All the times what? I can only imagine what you've done for them to protect them." He looked back at her, his face beyond solemn.

"Yes…I've always been there when they needed me. When they needed a shoulder to cry on…Someone to mess with, talk with about things sisters wouldn't quite understand…And those are the times when I like having them around." He said smiling what seemed to be a true smile and it really lightened his face. She smiled at his sincere honesty. Suddenly not only did is face begin to heat up but also his heart was starting to skip beats for some unknown reason. He didn't know why this strange but intriguing girl had such an effect on him. He cleared his throat hoping she couldn't see his red cheeks.

"Well before your cousin starts thinking that I've gone and kidnapped you and Eriol blames me for being a man-whore, lets get you home." He smiled charmingly at her. Shocked at his outright bluntness, she blushed and they both strapped in and drove out of the parking lot. As they drove, Sakura couldn't help but feel the need to thank him…

"Uh…Syaoran…" He glanced quickly at her but she knew that she had his undivided attention which under the heat of his amber gaze she felt very… naked. "Thank you…" He was felt his body prick with electricity. Someone was thanking him? No one had ever thanked him before not even his sisters after all hes done for him they just ran out of the room saying that he was sweet…

"For what?"

"For dinner…driving me home…being courteous…honestly with your history I had no idea that you could be this…down to earth. If you hadn't offered to take me home…I would still be either in my office working or I would've walked home by myself…"

"Oh no you wouldn't have. Eriol would not have let you, not in this neighborhood." He said firmly pulling up beside the sidewalk in front of Sakura's apartment building. She gave him a confused look.

"Because…" He didn't want to say how he really felt in front of another girl…last time he did…it stung too much to think about the months together… so he decided on the spot to tell her what she wanted to hear. "Eriol wouldn't have let you. He would've come and got you. Now go on in, before they go and ask for a search party. Tell them I said good night and Sakura," he looked at her through his car window as she was about to step onto the first step of her apartment building, "Sweet dreams." He smiled over at her before pulling away and driving down the road alone again. Sakura climbed the stairs unlocked the door but not before hearing a loud screech.

"Eriol! Sakura is home! Sakura-chan where have you been?!" Sakura sighed but winced. She knew she would have to face her cousin's wrath sooner or later that day, so why not now?

"Syaoran just bought me dinner and drove me home for the night…" Sakura said meekly. Tomoyo stood with her mouth hanging wide open.

"'Syaoran'!? Syaoran Li!? He drove you home?! And he didn't do anything unforgivable to you?! And since when have you been on friendly terms with him?!" Sakura shook her head and looked levelly at her cousin. She knew that her cousin was only looking out for her but this was going a bit far.

"No Tomoyo-chan. He didn't do anything horrible or sexual or anything of the sort. He was actually really sweet. And he told me earlier tonight when he woke up that I can call him just 'Syaoran.'" Tomoyo was extremely shocked. Sakura kissed the stunned Tomoyo on the cheek and hummed her way upstairs to her room, climbing the steps about two at a time. Back in Eriol's office which stood beside Tomoyo's room, Eriol paced back and forth his company phone pressed to his ear.

"Yes ma'am?"

_"Eriol, darling, how wonderful it is to be able to talk to you. How have you been?"_

"Auntie Yelan, is something wrong? Did I get a file wrong on one of the stacks that I put on your desk earlier today?" He asked her getting straight to the point. This was usually how their conversations began; she would try to act all sweet and nice and caring and Eriol would go straight to any point he thought she would want to talk about. He and his aunt Yelan, Syaoran's mother, weren't all too close but Syaoran confided in Eriol a lot and that's what made Yelan be so nosy about what Eriol thought. It was from time to time, during moments like these that he remembered why his cousin was the way that he was.

_"Oh now Eriol! My dearest nephew! What would make you think something was wrong with your work? Your work is always superb down to a tee. No, actually I wanted to thank you."_

"Thank me? For what?" Now he was beginning to get very suspicious. Yelan was one of those women that never thanked anyone unless they were above her status so why was she going to start now?

_"For tell us about that delightfully charming Kinomoto girl! Shes remarkably wonderful and she knows what she is doing and talking about. Plus it just gave me a splendid idea for how I can possibly get my wild son to settle down."_ He groaned silently. He didn't like the idea of using anyone to settle down Syaoran because he knew that Syaoran wouldn't go for it. He was the kind of person that would settle himself when he found someone he could easily call his equal.

"Why kind of idea Auntie? I hope its not another attempt to marry Syaoran off. He won't go for it."

_"Well…what would happen if you cousin Meiling started working with you and Syaoran? And perhaps she can push Syaoran to see reason and perhaps if she does her job well he'll choose her to be his wife. That would indeed make for strong children…"_

_"_Auntie…"

_"Eriol, I'm not finished yet. Now since Sakura is a bright young girl and she'll be working a lot with my brass son, she does seem the kind of person that would be able to hold her own against my son…"_ Eriol gulped. Tomoyo wouldn't like where this seem to be heading and he was beginning to think that this idea was doom to fail.

"Auntie…She only just started. You can't push her into a position she may not be able to handle. Yes, I'm sure she'll be able to stand her ground against Syaoran but what does Meiling coming to work for us and getting together with my cousin have to do with Sakura being able to stand her ground?"

"_Aww my sweet nephew, you always did have my son down to a tee haven't you? But if you'll let me finish I'll explain what Sakura has to do with my plan,"_

"Alright well I'm listening but I'm going to tell you ahead of time; its not going to work."

"_Oh have a little faith. Anyways Sakura could tone down his anger by standing her ground when he gets into one of his little fits, after all you know as well as I do that Syaoran doesn't fully appreciate Meiling's importance. After a few times of berating his anger he should be much calmer than he would if no one was there to stand up to him. What do you think of my plan now?" _

_"_Why do you want Meiling and Syaoran to get together?"

"_Shes intelligent, brass and she knows that if she did anything outside of marriage she would be disowned. She has class too. Her blood is of the top class and that should be shared with out family. Besides you have to admit that with Syaoran's pick of girls are below the line and that Meiling would be a much better choice as a wife then one of them. Now I must be going. I must tell my brilliant plan to your cousin. Sweet dreams my dear nephew." _And then the signal went dead. He leaned on his desk with a sigh roughly escaping his mouth.

"Eriol-koi?" he turned and found Tomoyo's silhouette figure standing in the doorway. "Darling who was that?" she pressed walking over to him. He ran his fingers through his hair with a deep sigh. Tomoyo knew then that something was off. He only did that when he was really frustrated or in deep concentration and doubled over with the access of sighs, she figured it was because of frustration.

"My Aunt…about thanking me for appointing Sakura as the new accountant…"

"What is so bad about that Koi? Shes a wonderful worker…"

"She wants Sakura to play as his 'nanny' and whenever he gets mad she might have to play as the disciplinant… and while she is doing the discipline inflicting, my other cousin, Meiling, will be working in the same office which will mean more tension for everyone…" Tomoyo was beyond confused.

"What does that mean? Why is there going to be more tension…"

"Syaoran and Meiling have been pushed towards a marriage since they were very little. It was all Yelan's idea that she told Meiling's family seeing as how Meiling is the last of our family and she is female. Syaoran can't stand Meiling because of Meiling's attitude; its dominant. Meiling is just like his mother is some ways and those ways are the reasons why Syaoran tries to stay away from her."

"Ok but that…"

"Sakura gets to be the 'punching bag' for Syaoran's tempers. That's what she is being pushed to be. In other terms, when Syaoran has a temper, she may have to deal with it first hand." He explained solemnly. Tomoyo's eyes grew in surprise.

"Excuse me?! Not my cousin…"

"Tomoyo-Koi…think about what you were about to say…" He pulled her closer to him and rubbed her arms soothingly. "Syaoran is my dear cousin. And he has come to me for several things, even though on the outside he seems harsh, deep down he is a good guy. He really is…hes not all that bad…"

"But…"

"No matter what the tabloids say or people hes worked with say, deep down he really has a big heart. At work he has to keep a certain face what with Auntie Yelan always wanting to know Syaoran's business, and he has to be secretive when it comes to newspapers and tabloids because they want gossip and he does have a short fuse which does tend to get him in a lot of trouble…" Tomoyo looked down. Inside she felt bad for the guy all because she assumed that he was bad inside and out. Being in the fashion business, she understood about keeping a face around co-workers and not being what a person seems on the outside. She dealt with lots of models who were whiny and who complained when they didn't get their way but around other people they acted sweet and kind even if it was with an icy feel to it. She sighed.

"I guess your right…I shouldn't assume so much about a person just because of what people say…after all he may be a different person around some…" she said holding Eriol in a tight embrace. With her face in his chest, she didn't seem the slight frown on his face.

'This plan is bound to fail and people are going to get hurt…I can already see it…'

X X X

The next day came much too fast for Sakura and everyone living in the Kinomoto/Daidouji apartment. It was about 7:30 am when suddenly…Eriol's cell went off. He quickly shot out of bed half asleep and grabbed his cell that laid on the night table beside the bed. He quickly looked at Tomoyo then answered the phone.

"Hello?" he asked groggily. He looked at the clock and groaned. It was too early to be getting work calls. Didn't people know what sleep was?

"_Hey Eriol, its me, Syaoran."_

"Syaoran? I won't be there till 8:30 and Sakura will be there as soon as she can…"

_"She needs a break. She needs a day off actually. She worked long hours last night and she needs to have, at least, a few plenty hours of sleep. If she wants to still come in she can come in around noon but she is not to stay past 5 pm_." Eriol sat silent. Syaoran was giving someone a break? Since when did ever give anyone a break?

"Um…is this for real Syaoran or are you just playing around because its too early to be…"

_"Completely serious. Do tell Tomoyo-domo my thanks for not freaking out on Sakura coming home so late after I got dinner for her. And…you can come in later too. Take your time. Oh and Eriol?"_

"Um…yes?"

_"We'll need to schedule a meeting, just you and me. Its about…an new international congress with Hong Kong HQ and Russia, England, and Germany. We need to plan it and send it to my mother before next week."_

"Um…yes…sure when?"

_"Whenever you want. Have a great sleep." _The signal went dead. Eriol was shocked stunned where he sat. Tomoyo soon aroused at the loss of heat by her body and sat up gently and gave his bare back light tender kisses. He leaned his head a little towards her, acknowledging her tenderness.

"Koi…who was that?"

"That was Syaoran…he said to give Sakura a day late pass. She doesn't have to come to work today…but if she does insist, she can come in around noon. He also said…that I could come in late…" This made Tomoyo strangely become alert.

"Li? Syaoran Li? What has gotten into him lately? Eriol…Hes acting so strange from the way he usually does…" Eriol turned to Tomoyo on the bed. By the way of her alert but scared meek voice he felt his heart gave a stab inside his own body. He placed a gentle hand on her cheek. She was so magnificent in his eyes ever since he first laid eyes on her. Beautiful eyes of a deep lavender swan deep into the very pit of his soul and he knew that with every moment of looking into her eyes, she could see every flaw and blemish. Long dark black hair that fell in light curls down to her mid back gave her the air of exotic and experience. He truly had no idea why his cousin was being so generous. He would have to go to work to find out what exactly is going on with him.

"I'm going to go in early." He finally said barely above a whisper. "Let Sakura sleep in. In fact, I'll catch the bus and she can drive my car to get to work." He leaned in and kissed her with deep longing. He didn't want to go to work early but he had to find out what his cousin was planning and the only way 2 do that is to go to his office and sit him down and talk to him about it. Getting out of bed he quickly got dressed into another suit of the day while Tomoyo sat on the bed still not understanding what was happening.

"Eriol I don't understand…" she began meekly close to tears. Eriol stopped in the middle of buttoning his shirt and sat beside her on the bed.

"Koi, I know you don't understand but I'm going to find out whats the matter with our company owner." Tomoyo watched as he got back to his task of getting dressed. When he finished the task he gave her a quick kiss, grabbed his briefcase and walked out of the door. Tomoyo was completely stumped. She walked out of her room and upstairs as quietly as she could. Inside Sakura's room, Sakura was peacefully asleep, completely 'dead' to the world. She sighed.

Sakura and Tomoyo had always been close but after the death of Sakura's mother Nadashiko, both Tomoyo and her mom took both the Kinomoto kids and their father in…Sakura then became like a sister to her, a best friend, cousin and sister all in one. Everything was fine…until Sakura's father died. Tomoyo remembered both the siblings falling to pieces after finding out about their father dying. Now as Tomoyo looked down at Sakura, she knew her to be a grown woman and she also knew that she couldn't protect Sakura forever. Tomoyo couldn't bare to think of her sweet cherry blossom being hurt again. She left Sakura's room in peace and walked into her room laid down in her own bed and began to think.

X X X

Eriol walked into the office building bend on finding Syaoran and figuring him out. "Good morning mister…" he didn't even smile as he walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor – Syaoran's office floor. He didn't know how he would get the information out of him but he would find out what he wanted. When he arrived to Syaoran's office, he threw open the door and found Syaoran on the floor with…paper airplanes everywhere? He smiled up at Eriol.

"Hey! I thought I told you not to come in till later? So much for you listening… so what brings you here so early in the morning?" Eriol dropped his briefcase and closed both doors.

"What has gotten into you for one and what congress meeting do we need to plan?" Eriol asked sternly. Syaoran gave him a confused look. Eriol was never usually this harsh but here he was looking at Syaoran like he was a child being caught doing a terrible deed.

"Are you ok Eriol?" He asked slowly getting to his feet.

"Yes, but why call me at 7 giving me and Sakura the day off? You never do no matter how many hours I work. And since when do you arrange international meetings with me? That's your mother's job if you remember correctly." Eriol asked getting straight to the point. Syaoran sighed and ran a hand through his dark brown locks of hair.

"Ok well…I thought Sakura did need a break. Her first day and she works over time and I figured you'd think something was going on about the meeting so…you would come early…I need your advice." He finally spat out. Eriol was thrown for a loop. Syaoran was asking Eriol for advice without being forced to by his mother?

"You? You need my advice? For what?"

"Sakura…" Another loop.

"What about her?" Syaoran sighed and sat down at his desk with another paper airplane in his hands.

"I've stayed here all night…been thinking about everything I've ever done…She is so different from any person I've ever been around…Shes got spunk and shes pretty but intelligent and she sure as hell knows what shes talking about…"

"And?"

"And well…I don't know her! I've never been around her…awake anyways and when I was it was either silent or she was yelling at me for something that I either did wrong in my past or something I said…I've got to work with her…during international meetings and the such…" Eriol was still halfway lost but only shrugged.

"So? What do you want me to tell you? Sakura knows business and she can hold her own on situations that deal with money hungry men. Even against sarcastic egotistical males like you."

"But Eriol…I can't…nevermind…" Eriol gave him a skeptical look then walked out of Syaoran's office, briefcase in hand. He frowned as he walked back to the elevator and made his way to his own office. He knew that it would come to this sort of thinking…when he finally made it to his office he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the one girl that he cherished more than anything; Tomoyo. Back at the apartment, Tomoyo's cell began to go off softly on the night table on the other side of the bed. She hadn't been able to sleep so she sighed and answered the phone. It was, after all, only 9:45 am.

"Hello?" Tomoyo asked into the phone sadly. Eriol's heart squirmed in his chest.

"_Tomoyo-Koi, I'm so sorry that I walked out of the apartment so quickly on you. Truly how can I ever make it up to you?"_ Tomoyo sighed in relief. It was Eriol. She was so worried about him when he ran out of the apartment to go to the office that she didn't know if she would hear from him at all until the usual time he talked to her which was around noon time. Then she remembered why he left so early and couldn't help but feel that she was not going to like where all this was going to go.

"You don't have to make up for it. I was just extremely worried about you this morning."

"_I know Koi, I know but I needed answers and I think I have an idea as to whats going on…_"

"And?" She was curious, she had to admit, as to what was going on but she kept it to herself.

"_Come to find out, Syaoran doesn't know how to take to our little cherry blossom. Shes yelled at him for some of the things that hes done from what he says and its thrown him for a loop."_ She was confused.

"So? But why give her the day off?"

"_I believe that he wants to give her the day off because he doesn't want to realize that shes got a good head on her shoulders and shes different from what hes used to."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Hes used to people like Mister Haynami who flatter him to get what they want or the provocative woman hes seen with because they only see his money which means that they're easy to understand; Sakura is different therefore he doesn't know how to handle her."_ Now it all made sense.

"So what is there to do?"

"_We just have to let things go where they're going and try not to interfere…"_ Tomoyo nodded.

"I just…I just don't want my little cherry blossom to get hurt again…" she said barely above a whisper. Eriol sighed. After only dating Tomoyo for 6 months, he absolutely loved both of them; one as a little sister, and the other as the love of his life. Eriol knew that Tomoyo would do anything in his power to protect her from anything that could be of any kind of danger. And with that, Tomoyo fretted every time something with any kind of possibility that could put Sakura in danger.

"_I know you don't and neither do I, believe me, if I had the power to keep her from every danger the world could throw I would…but she knows that there are some things that you have to go through in order to make yourself stronger…"_

"How can you be so positive?" Tomoyo asked barely above a whisper. Eriol sighed and rubbed his temples. He knew Tomoyo was beginning to fret over her dear friend but there had to be something that could calm the nerves before they began… he didn't fully know what she meant by not wanting Sakura to get hurt again but that's what lead to some of the problems they had. He wanted to give her the world openly and before all the people of the world…but because she didn't want to 'upset' Sakura by showing too my open affection, he had to refrain.

"_Darling, Koi, I can be positive because I have faith in Sakura. I have faith that if she needs someone I know that she'll either come to one of us and talk to us about whats going on or what she needs help with. Have a little bit of faith in her Tomoyo-koi." _He said calmly. He heard Tomoyo sigh again this time it sounded in defeat.

"Fine…Shes still asleep anyways and probably won't be up until her stomach wakes her up." She said giggly for the first time since the conversation started. Eriol felt his heart flutter in response.

"_Its good to hear you laugh. Sadly though I've got to get started on my work for the day…I love you Koi…"_ She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"I love you too. Have fun at work."

"_You too bye."_ Then the signal went dead. Tomoyo placed her cell back on the night table and looked over at the pictures she set in colored frames. The largest picture on her night table was a picture of Sakura and herself when they just got accepted into college. This was before Tomoyo met Eriol and before Sakura got hurt…Her smile faded from her face as the memories came running back to the front of her mind. She never talked about the incident with Sakura in the room and she still refused to tell Eriol why she refused to be so public with their affection and feelings. She knew it hurt, it hurt both of them, to hide the feelings they both shared so strongly but it was her fear of the past that held her back. A faint knock raped at her bedroom door and when she looked up, there stood Sakura; groggy but awake.

"What are you thinking about Tomoyo-chan?" She asked slowly rubbing her eyes. Tomoyo shook her head and masked her upset expression.

"Nothing really…just looking at our pictures…" Sakura came into the room and inspected the same picture that had caught Tomoyo's attention.

"Ah…that was the day we found out that we got accepted into Tokyo University. That was such a happy day…" Sakura said barely audible to her ears. Tomoyo, though she calmed her features well, was being to boil over with nerves. She had to change the subject soon, then she remembered; no work for Sakura.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you," trying to act casual, but Sakura could tell that something was off with her cousin, "Uh…Li-san called Eriol this morning. He said that you both could have the day off. And he even pointed out that he didn't think you should come in today. But if you feel you must you can come around noon and work until five." Tomoyo said putting on a smile hoping that Sakura would be gullible for once and believe her. Sakura could feel that something was wrong but didn't want to press her cousin to tell her. Then it hit her: she stared wide eyed at Tomoyo.

"You mean he called and you didn't bother to wake me up?!" She said in disbelief. It was only her 2nd day and she was already getting a day break. That was highly unprofessional in her book and she was not about to let that happen.

"Well…no I didn't bother. Eriol even said not to…" Sakura got up and ran upstairs yelling;

"Oh Tomoyo-chan you should have! Oh great now how am I going to get to work…" Tomoyo followed after Sakura much slower than Sakura was going…

"Don't worry about that. Eriol left his car so that you could drive to work should you choose to…"

"Of course I want to go! I have to! Its my job plus I've got over 20 stack of papers that I have to go through and re-file and categorized! I've got to get it done!" She said coming out of her room in sweatpants, sneakers and a light blue tee-shirt. Tomoyo almost laughed at the sight of her frantic cousin. Sakura prided herself in looking professional and now she was going out of her pride box and going into work-mood. Sakura quickly threw her hair up and grabbed both the keys to Eriol's car and an apple off the counter.

"Bye Tomoyo-chan!" Then she was gone. Tomoyo sighed and decided that maybe it was best to warn Eriol of the incoming hurricane she called 'family.'

X X X

Sakura rushed to the car and drove as fast as she was allowed to go, hoping to get to work as fast as she could. She couldn't believe Tomoyo didn't wake her up when Eriol left for the office. She knew Tomoyo was only just looking out for her but it was her job that was at stake. 'No one is as good as you' bull wouldn't save her if every time she pulled an all-nighter she took the next day off. She arrived faster than she thought she would and practically ran to the front desk scaring the day lights out of Yuki.

"Yuki, what floor is Eriol on?" She asked, her breaths rigid and separate.

"Uh…hes on t-the 22nd floor…"

"Thanks!" was the only thing Yuki heard before she saw the honey brown girl run towards the elevator. Punching the 22nd button on the brightly lit panel, she shifted her weight nervously from one foot to the other. It was hard not to be nervous when it came to being in work. Especially with how she acted in front of Yuki. She checked how many floors she had left; 16. Only 6 more floors left. She was getting impatient which was totally unlike her. She was a very patient person. Floor 22- when the thick door opened, she bound straight out and towards Eriol's office which had to be the largest office on this floor. She reached his office and slammed the doors opened. She saw that he smiled on the phone and whispered something before hanging up and smiling at her.

"Well, how do you feel Sakura-chan?" Eriol asked calmly but still with smile on his face. It took Sakura a moment to get her mind straight before walking further into his office.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?! I have to finish all my work and staying home just after one all-nighter doesn't cut it! It could get me fired Eriol!" She asked leaning on his desk. Her emerald green eyes were shining fiercely. Eriol remained calm. Tomoyo had called him a bit before Sakura got to him to tell him that she wasn't all too thrilled which helped him keep his calm façade.

"We actually was told not to. Tomoyo told you the truth, Syaoran told us not to wake you." 'Hes in for it.' He said resting his chin on his folded hands. She blinked a few times before smiling with the same fiery expression on her face.

"Thank you Eriol-chan." He gave her an inquiry look and she held out her hand.

"All I plan to do is ask him what exactly was he thinking. People like him will do anything, especially if they want to prove a family member wrong, just to be right. Its part of business and I won't let his 'generosity' get me fired!" Sakura said before storming out of the room. Eriol couldn't help the small smile that graced his face just thinking about his cousin-in-law walking into his cousin's office out rightly demanding and pointing a finger at him.

"What a shell shock hes going to get…" he whispered out loud to himself. When she left Eriol's office, her sudden nerves turned to irritation. She knew she shouldn't be getting irritated but it was like her boss was up to something. He didn't know her quite well, she knew that for a fact, because he would have known that shes not the kind of worker to leave things undone, but she still felt he had something up his sleeves. When she got into the elevator, she pressed the button for the 26th floor calmly and sighed. She knew it was considered pertinent to confront your boss but she felt she had a right to. When the elevator reached the top floor, she sighed and exited the elevator walking briskly to Syaoran's office. Knocking softly she breathed in quickly until she heard a rather disgruntled "Come in." Opening the door, Sakura had to refrain from having a giggle fit at the sight before her. Syaoran was sleeping in his office chair, his mouth hanging slightly ajar and with a bit of drool hanging down his chin and all over his office were paper airplanes. Standing off to the side was a very irritated Li Yelan.

"Oh Li-domo," Sakura bowed after realizing the older woman's presence in the room. Seeing Sakura's bright smiling face, she smiled and bowed in return though it was not as low as Sakura's.

"Ah good morning Kinomoto-san. How good it is to see you, at least someone knows duty unlike others…" She spat. Sakura glanced nervously from mother to son then back to the mother.

"Um…madam hes been here all night…" she lied blushing deeply. She didn't know why she was lying to her new employer's face and she could feel the guilt bug eating at her insides but once Yelan sighed Sakura suddenly became quite curious.

"Well that's a good thing to know… I was beginning to wonder when his little shenanigans were going to stop." Yelan smiled at Sakura's curious expression."If your in this business long enough you'll understand. My son is a shameless party boy, but I won't get into that. You can get the gossip from some of the clerks around the offices. Now, I must leave. I only came in here to yell at him." She said before walking out, her heals clicking with each step. Sakura looked over at her sleeping employer and decided to do a bit of investigating. Time to get to know her fellow co-workers. Walking out much more quietly than his mother, Sakura closed the door to his office and slowly but with purpose walked to the elevator.

"I think its time to get to know why his mother and my cousin all seem to think so low of him."

'Operation: Investigate has just commenced!'

X X X

Well that's all for now! Hope you enjoyed that long chapter! I'll not to make the next one sooo long

By the way, thank you to all my reviewers! I hope that this chapter and the next few chapters will be satisfactory!

~:Tigeret:~


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there, Tigeret here.**

**Welcome one and all. First to start off I just want all my readers and reviewers to know that I truly appreciate spending your free time reviewing my stories. Especially this one. **

**Now I just want to have a special thank you to Sun & Moon and zooooaaa for being the only two off user for reviewing my story. It was very much like and enjoyed. I also want to thank ****Twilight Kisses****, ****mitsuki1346****, ****Morbidlyartistic****, ****Mogotito-chan**** and ****sykilik101**** for your absolutely wonderful reviews, I do hope my next few chapters will satisfy your rapturous appetite for clever literature.**

**Now the time has come. Welcome to…Chapter 3!!!**

**XOXO**

**Chapter 3**

Yelan paced back and forth in her office, her face wrinkled with worry and frustration. The subject of her disposition; her son. Her son had always been taught how to run a business and had always been surrounded by the world of lethal males dressed in suits, fueled by their own greed for more power and money, who would stop at nothing to get what they wanted. In all her years as being the head of the family, she believed that her husband had always been the perfect business leader. He was kind, compassionate, strong willed but he held everything from his business to his family with a firm hand. Her son was a completely different story. He turned out to be a different kind of man than she had ever wanted. He was stiff, calculating, secretive even cold on some occasions. She continued her pacing footsteps as she glanced at the fireplace. She had four other children who were always talking to her and leaning on her for support, who always opened up to her. Sometimes Yelan pondered momentarily whether forcing her late husband's life style and everything that goes with it onto her son before he could really understand all that it took created the "monster" he had become. The lifestyle as leader of a large international corporation was built on hard strict rules and regulations. To some mothers, that may not be the best thing to do, to force a wide variety of strong but harsh even sometimes cruel restrictions on her only son, but as future leader he needs to know and understand. But whether she was the cause of his unhealthy turnout was true or not she would never truly find out the truth. She continued her slow pace before her fire. Now in only 2 days, some strange girl outside of the family was turning things upside down and Yelan was beginning to become interested in the possibilities of what could happen if having Sakura around more. She looked down at a picture of her late husband that she kept on her desk.

"Oh Koi, Shu Lang; my love, what would you do if you were still alive?" she whispered as she continued to pace. Then the conversation with her only nephew replayed in her head a small light went off. 'Meiling!' Yelan's face knitted together. It was time her son decided to do for the clan instead of what he deemed worthy to do. She needed him to see that his selfishness was causing problems for the whole clan and was not only making her look bad but the whole Li clan. She picked up the phone and dialed a very familiar number. Her stubborn son needed to see that he truly needs to settle down and start doing things the proper order.

"Hello Meiling Li speaking, may I ask whose calling?"

"_Hello Meiling, this is Yelan._"

"Oh! Auntie Yelan! What a pleasure it is to hear from you! Its been so long since I've heard anything from the main family. Is everything alright?"

"_Oh yes dear everything is fine. Actually its turning out to be more then fine. I was just wondering…would you like a job? I have a job opening in the office over here in Tokyo Headquarters and I was wondering if you wanted the job."_

"A job!? Oh Auntie Yelan that would be great! What kind of job is it?" Meiling asked sounding more than excited than suspicious which pleased Yelan to no end. If anyone was good for her son Meiling seemed to be the best choice given what she cards she had to play. She was the only female in the direct line of the Li clan that would follow Yelan rules and she knew that if she did anything it would cost her everything. She was perfect, or so she thought.

"_Being a personal assistant is the job opening. It's a fairly new job, we haven't had a person fill this position well sense my husband worked here._"

"Oh, whose assistant will I be?"

"_You'll be Syaoran's personal assistant. Do you accept?"_

XXX

As Sakura descended in the elevator, she couldn't help but feel that there was more underneath the rock then what was being shown between Yelan and Syaoran. Their relationship seemed tense almost hostile, charged with negative energy. Every time Syaoran spoke about his mother it sounded as if it was a great effort to even mention her and Sakura couldn't help but notice the look of resentment on his face and the look of hurt and disappointment on Yelan's face. It made her all the more curious as to just what sort of life could Syaoran has been living. As far as all the signs pointed out were concerned, Syaoran didn't seem…happy, not in the least and Yelan didn't seem to want to notice that something was wrong with her son and that it could have been possibly her fault. When she reached the ground level, the elevators opened and she walked briskly and with purpose out of the elevator to the front desk. Sitting behind the desk, Yuki sat talking gingerly on the phone until she saw Sakura walking over to the desk. She quickly hung up the phone as Sakura approached the desk and gave her a very cautious expression. Yuki didn't approve nor liked Sakura much ever since she walked into the office, Yuki couldn't help but feel all she wanted was to get with Eriol-kun or even keep close to Li-san. Sakura smiled sweetly and leaned on the counter.

"Good morning Yuki-san, how are you doing today?" Sakura asked sweetly. Yuki looked around her and eyed her up and down before responding.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked pointedly. Sakura was a bit hurt by the upfront question but abruptly assumed her character, absolutely refusing to let Yuki see her emotions on a true scale. She hoped that she could get along nicely with Yuki to get what information she wanted but she now knew that it would take harsher measures to get the information. She had to hand it to her, when Yuki wanted to keep something she knew how to have a tight lip.

"I can't simply want to get to know my fellow employees? But that's for another time and place. I actually need some information." Yuki quirked an eyebrow in a questioning fashion. This was starting to become very interesting.

"What kind of information do you want? And why should I give it to you. Your just an accountant? What do you or what could you possibly need to know besides numbers?" she asked snobbishly. She folded her arms across her chest and leered up at Sakura. Sakura smiled a very devious smile and leaned in further knowing that she had something against her.

"Well I could always tell Yelan Li-domo about the massive phone lists that has nothing to do with work that comes from **YOUR** desk and how its wasting money. You've worked here longer than I have and I'm sure Yelan doesn't take too well to knowing that shes wasting money. Now either you give me the honest truth about what I want to know and its's not to reach a soul that we've spoken. Unless you want me to let it slip and you end up losing a lot more than its worth." Yuki was stunned silent. She was so taken aback by how deceiving clever-minded this new girl was. She didn't want to give in just because some newbie comes in and shows off her 'amazing' mathematical skills but it would cost her the very job that allows her to go shopping pretty much every other weekend. She sighed.

"What do you want to know?" she asked finally giving in. Sakura nodded and giggled a little knowing full well that she had won the battle of wits. She looked on both sides of her asking sure no one was around before continuing.

"I want information about Syaoran Li and Yelan's relationship. Why is it so hostile and cold?" As soon as the question escaped from Sakura's rosy lips, Yuki busted out in hysterics. Her crackled fake laugh echoed through the tiled main floor and down the hallway, even to the point of the back of Sakura's mind. She made a mental note: 'I hate that laugh!'

"You want to know about Syaoran Li? Hes a one word hit wonder; a lady's man, a man whore. Hes known to all girls in this building that he is far too much untrustworthy to take seriously. Hes cruel and man; beyond childish, immature, cold and cynical. He can be calm one minute the next, hes practically down your throat because something didn't go right so he blames everyone but himself. That's the Syaoran Li around her." Sakura's face twisted into a frown as she absorbed all the information Yuki had laid out for her. With a sadistic smile, Yuki continued.

"His mother on the other hand is the exact woman you would see in a corporation business life who runs it like shes the commander of a military ship. Shes like a double edge sword. She'll do anything to keep at the top and she gets mad about her only son having an outrageous sexual life and dramatic brawls. I think she feels that hes a disgrace to their family name something having to do with honor and duty to the family. They've had more arguments than some married couples. The whole entire family is messed up, so I've heard except for Eriol-sama…hes the only gentlemen." Yuki said dramatically. Sakura's frown tightened even more. It seemed the relationship between mother and son was more messed up than she expected out of a family.

"And they don't get along whatsoever?" Sakura questioned receiving another crackled laugh.

"Absolutely not. They get along like elephants and mice or like cats and dogs. That's they're mutual agreement-Stay out of my way and you don't get hurt." Yuki said frankly. Sakura frowned but nodded.

"Thank you very much Yuki-san for telling me what you know." Sakura said turning away but not before Yuki opened her mouth and stuck her fat foot in.

"Trying to get close to Li-sama aren't you? I wouldn't count on it. Not unless you want a guy that'll sleep with a new girl each night. And you aren't even his type." Sakura turned slowly and starred at the girl before her a moment before she asked a small venomously question calmly.

"Are you insinuating that I only wanted to know about Yelan to get into his pants because you have some twisted idea that I'm some whore?" Yuki's grin slowly faded.

"Yes." Was all she said before she back tracked and for once glared at the girl with as much fury as Eriol is when hes serious.

"Your lucky I'm not like a lot of other people. Other wise you wouldn't still be standing." She said before walking back to the elevator. She still had lots of work but there was still one more person she should ask; Eriol. Stepping into the elevator, she punched the button to Eriol's floor and waited patiently. Sure, she knew that she was taking a leaping in asking Eriol about their boss and his mother but if Sakura was going to be spending a lot of time with him, she wanted to know what to expect or so she was telling herself. She arrived onto Eriol's floor and walked to his office with her head held high. Standing in front of his office, Sakura took a few minutes to calm her rapid beating heart. She knew that she was receiving looks of questionable suspicions but it was needed. Finally, taking one last deep breath, she opened his office doors and proceeded inside. Sitting at his desk, he didn't hear her enter the room and she secretly laughed to herself. She knew Eriol could have a one-track mind when it came to work but she would just have to ruin that wasn't she?

"Good Morning Eriol-kun." She giggled when his head snapped out of his work trance and gazed at her.

"Oh Sakura-chan, how long have you been here? I didn't see you standing there…" he said beginning to wonder how he could have not noticed her walk into his office.

"Oh no worries Eriol, I've only been here a literal couple of minutes." He said smiling and laughing. She walked into the room further and sat down into one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"So what brings you here?" Sakura's smiled slightly faded but it was still there.

"Well I wanted to ask you something…about Syaoran and his mother. Why is their relationship so…hostile?" She knew the moment his face fell that she was literally asking him a loaded question.

"Why…why do you want to know that?" he asked tensely.

"Well if I'm to be working a lot with Li-sama and his mother I would like to know when and where not to step, and what I'll be getting myself into." She said simply hoping to convince both him and herself. He kept quiet for a few minutes and wouldn't look her in the eyes and silence began to fill the room. And then he sigh. Its amazing how much tension can be let go with just a simple sigh.

"There isn't a lot of things I can't freely tell you…"

"What do you mean?" Sakura was on edge at this point. If Eriol wouldn't tell her, was she really going to have to depend on the information from a 'Gossip Queen' like Yuki? Eriol sighed again and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well there is only so much information I can tell you. Much of what lies in their relationship is between them, only they truly know the whole truth. And only they will tell by themselves but that takes a lot. I only know bits because when Syaoran gets drunk it's either dangerous to himself or his family and I'm usually the one that ends up bailing him out." Eriol said throwing all his nerves and shyness aside and in all seriousness. Sakura listened to his every word as if her life depended on it. Seeing that she wasn't going to respond, Eriol sighed again and continued.

"Syaoran has been vastly misunderstood and the tabloids don't do him justice. Syaoran deep down isn't as bad as everyone says he is." Eriol said with a bit of bitterness in his voice. She knew this was getting hard for him so Sakura decided on the spot to just take things as it came. What harm can it do? She did it all the time with her other jobs. Sakura rose from her seat much to Eriol's surprise.

"Well don't say anymore Eriol-chan. You've said far too much for your comfort and I won't press you. Thank you." Eriol leaned back in his chair stunned.

"Why the change of mind?" She smiled tenderly at him.

"Because one, you are uncomfortable with talking about things that have been put into your confidence, two, it won't hurt me to take the leap and just go with the flow, take whatever is thrown my way. Besides I may want answers, but not at the expense of your comfort." Eriol sat with his jaw hanging slightly open. Yes, it pained him to speak of the horridness of the hostility between mother and son but he didn't think that Sakura of all people would notice such emotions that course through him.

"Sakura, you don't have to do it all on your own you know…" he said softly, leaning his elbows on his desk. She held the door open but smiled at him thoughtfully.

"Of course Eriol-chan. I know I can depend on you and Tomoyo but if I want to know the truth I want to find out for myself. That way I will know whether the drama is true or not." She said before closing the doors behind her. She sighed and leaned on the closed double doors. She had seen and heard enough to come to a result; Yelan's and Syaoran's relationship was more than just hostile. It was filled with secrets and lots of harsh unhealed scars. She marched herself straight to the elevators again and darned not look into anyone's eyes as she stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button to her floor. She had wasted enough time attempting to play 'detective' around the office. Now it was time to get right down to work. She walked past Chasity without a word but a quiet smile and walked into her office, closing the doors with a silent click. She looked around the room and sighed. She still had more than plenty of files to categorize and she didn't agree with her head: it was going to take a bit of time to finish. And with that mind set, she sat down back on the floor where she left all her papers last and set about her unfinished business.

XXX

Meiling was so ecstatic! She couldn't believe the luck she was having! Her sweet Auntie Yelan offered her a very important job as being secretary or personal assistant to her cousin and always betrothed Syaoran Li. She knew that she had to do her very best job because she knew also that only she could be trusted with this sort of job. After all, this is the head of the largest international corporation and the son of one of the wealthiest women in all of Hong Kong. This was no trip for an ordinary woman who did not know what class and patience it took to deal with Syaoran. His tempers were well known throughout the family. She just couldn't' help but celebrate her enormous fortune! She smiled brightly as she went around her apartment gathering clothes and any other things that she believed she would need. She wouldn't need a new apartment because she would be living with the Li's at their town house in Tokyo. She would be provided for and would have everything that she would ever need. She was so excited. Suddenly, like a cold knife to the heart, she stopped her excited gestures momentarily and sat down on her four poster bed. The beddings were tossed around from the rough nights sleep and she had clothes tossed everywhere from her miraculous searching and tearing up her room. She needed to take a breather for a moment.

Meiling's heart pounded in her chest from all the adrenaline running through her blood and her body. She hadn't seen her 'fiancée' in many years and she was more than eager to see him again. That was a simple fact. But soon her smile turned into a frown and she sighed. She couldn't help but feel a little nervous about going all the way to Japan to work for him. The last time she saw him, it wasn't the best of memories for her and it was the worst day of her life. It was a little disheartening to remember. In all honesty, Meiling was kind of scared of him. He had the temper of a dragon or a wolf hungry from days of no food. It was frightening to be around him when he went through one of his tantrums. But he didn't used to always be that way; he didn't always yell and fuss at everyone whenever one little thing went wrong. He wasn't exactly brought up like that. In fact, she remembered that he used to be such a happy, loving, smiling little boy…

**FLASHBACK**

_It was a bright sunny day. The leaves of the cherry blossom trees were just beginning to bloom and grow. It was Spring time and everything as in cheery moods. Everywhere seemed to be teeming with life and energy, showing off their Springtime colors. The Main Estate of the Li clan, the largest and oldest family still living in Hong Kong was no exception. Happiness filled the gardens and the trees and even the roof tops of the houses seemed to be teeming with life, allowing little twittering birds to land and sing their songs. Sitting the gardens of the Main House was a young boy who sat laughing playfully as he threw bread pieces in to the ponds to feed the ducks that lived there. It all seemed so peaceful…_

_"Xiao Lang," He turned still laughing to see a tall muscular male figure standing a few feet away from the pond. His laughing stopped and his mouth turned into a wide childish smile. He got up, leaving the bread pieces on the ground where he sat and ran over to the man. _

_"Papa!" the man smiled and knelt down to meet his child's wild waving arms. Picking him up and swinging him lightly around slightly above his head, the boy laughed loudly. Finally the man brought his son to his hip and looked him in the eye but still smiled._

_"Xiao Lan, what are you doing out here? Aren't you suppose to be doing your lessons with your mother and the Elders?" the boy pouted and whined._

_"Awww but Papa! The Elders are so old and boring and Mama only talks about numbers and rules and she yells a lot!" The man sighed at his son in his arms. He knew his wife was or at least had her moments where she tended to think of only titles and not age. But he also knew that deep down she cherished the boy dearly. After all, being the first born he had many things in his future. He looked at his only son._

_"Xiao Lang… Syaoran, your lessons are still important. I know the Elders aren't as interesting as you would like them to be but son," He walked with his son on his hip and sat underneath the nearest cherry blossom tree which stood by the pond he found his son by. He pulled his son into his lap and leaned back against the strong trunk of the tree. "the Elders are indeed old. I thought so too myself when I was your age you know."_

_"You did?"_

_"Yes I did but they have so much wisdom and they could teach you things that neither me nor your mother know about our history should you ponder and ask. But there is one thing; you have to be patient. Your mother now…is another case…Syaoran your mother only wants what is best for you and this family. She does, yes, sometimes go about it the wrong way and tends to go to the extreme and she is indeed strict but she is your mother and she does love you very much. That's why she does the things that she does or acts the way she does…" Syaoran looked up at his father in wonder and admiration._

_"Papa why do you leave so much?" the man frowned. How could such a small quiet question make him feel like someone just squeezed his heart and make it feel like someone pumped every ounce of blood from his body? He held his son tighter as his son continued to stare up at his father expectant for an answer from the man he believed to be his hero. The very man he trusted and thought could handle anything. His father was always going to be his hero._

_"Syaoran, my job is a very important job. I have to meet lots of business men and keep the peace with other businesses. That's what causes me to be away from home so often. Your mother…is just trying to prepare you."_

_"Prepare me for what Papa?"_

_"Son, later on in your life you'll have to take my place at my job."_

_"But what if I don't want your job?" Syaoran asked interrupting. His father chuckled at his son's childish manner. He ruffled his son's head._

_"Syaoran, you are but a child now but always remember, you are the heir to my reign. Soon you'll be the man around this house: protector of your mother and sisters. You will have to be able to support your family and your future family and keep the family honor. This is what your mother is trying to prepare you for." Syaoran smiled widely at him._

_"Ok Papa…"_

_"Papa, Papa, Papa!" Four young girls ran toward the man and the young boy, two of the girls were holding both hands of a little black haired girl that Syaoran had never seen before. He looked questionably at her._

_"Papa lookie!" One little girl said._

_"Cousin Papa!" Another one finished. He smiled at all the children before him. He was so pleased and proud to have a beautiful wife and to have been blessed with so many smiling children around him. Each of his quadruplets looked a bit like their mother except for Sheifa, she had hazel eyes. Fan Ren, Fuutie, and Fei Mei all were brown eyed beauties and each held a different part of his heart. But he was curious as to who the new child was that they were holding so tightly to. She had the familiar black straight hair of the Li female lineage but the eyes were different: red orbs starred back into his deep chestnut amber eyes._

_"Cousin? What is your name child?" He inquired. Syaoran gazed at the scene curiously. _

_"Meiling." The girl with the red eyes said with a bow. He eyed the girl curiously until he saw his wife striding over towards the children and himself. He smiled warmly at his beloved wife. He placed Syaoran on the ground beside him._

_"Yelan-koi…"_

_"Meiling! You were to wait in the hallway… I'm so sorry dear, I didn't mean for her to come here unannounced…" He held his hands out with a smile making her stop n mid apology._

_"Koi, its alright." He said placing a hand on Syaoran's head, "I was just spending some time with Xiao Lang here. Xiao Lang," he said bending down, "now go play nicely with your sisters and your cousin." Syaoran pouted._

_"Papa…" he whined, "do I have to?" Yelan's mouth twisted into a frown at Syaoran's gesture of childish nature but her husband shook his head, but he smiled anyways and she smiled sweetly at him._

_"Yes son, now run along and go play." Syaoran smiled as his sisters tried to pull him with them._

_"Ok! I love you Papa!" was all he could get out before running off laughing delightfully with his younger sisters and his new cousin._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Meiling sighed at such a happy memory. It was only a few good memories that she had. It felt so long ago that she didn't know whether that bright smiling little boy was still even in that body of his… It was one of the questions that Meiling asked herself a few of the many times she thought about that memory. It actually saddened her very much so to see that the boy she had first met disappeared in only a few months…

**FLASHBACK**

_Syaoran was playing in the gardens picking flowers for his mother and sisters and a few for Meiling, his cousin and friend. His father was once again taken away from home on a business leave. It had been 3 years since Meiling started living with the main Li family and since the day he and his father had that long talk about the possibilities for the future, his future. Since that day, he started listening to his mother and to the Elders even to the point where he asked questions about why did a person do this or why did they do that. The better part of the increase in concentration in his lessons was with the help of Meiling. She was a very close friend to him and he liked spending time with her. She was a great person and she was an excellent sparing partner from what the Elders kept telling him when they trained. Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts as he heard his name being called from far away…_

_"Xiao Lang!" He turned to look and saw a vision of extreme worry and sadness on his sister's pearly white face. He gazed at her with worry and confusion. Standing he waited until she was before him._

_"Fei Mei, what's wrong?" She panted shaking her head, tears streaming down her face._

_"Mama needs…you…Papa…" His eyes grew wide and he ran past her and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Inside the estate he continued to run, his heart pounding in his chest in an unset rhythm. 'Papa' was all that registered in his head. He didn't notice any of the people that he ran past. He didn't care who he ran past or who saw the fear etched on his young face. He didn't care about anything, at that minute, getting to his mother and finding out about his mother was all that mattered. Finally he made it to his mother's study only to see the most horrifying sight he had ever seen in his young life: On the floor, was his mother. Her sobs and cries echoed the room and the Elders stood off to the side. The chair by her desk was overturned either by her falling out of it or by pushing it over. Walking further into the room, he stared at his mother. As he came closer his mother looked over at him, her face stained with tears._

_"Mama…" he whispered not knowing whether or not it was good to say something. His throat constricted together as if in response._

_"Oh Xiao Lang…Syaoran, my son, my precious son…" She hiccupped trying to calm the tears that were still falling down her face._

_"Papa…" more tears began to fall._

_"Your father…is dead, my son…" her cries started up again. His world, his whole world crashed that day with those very words at the starting line. He died in that very moment when those words feel from his mother's lips. That was the last day Yelan Li ever called her son 'precious.' From that minute on, Xiao Lang, Syaoran Li would never be the same and neither would Yelan. In that instant, both of them would never react or treat each other the same and Meiling watched the whole scene from afar, tears fogging her vision._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Meiling wiped her eyes cleared of any trace of tears that had fallen. Syaoran's father was a father figure to all the kids that lived in the estate no matter whether they were his or not. Everyone was hurt to hear the news but no one was as hurt as badly as Syaoran and Yelan were. They were completely crushed. They changed that moment where they shared the same instance of hurt…

**FLASHBACK**

_It was only 3 days ago that the relatives of the Li estate were told about the news of Shu Lang's death. All of the Li relatives gathered to the estate soon after receiving such horrible news of his death and everyone gave their sentiments to the mother of five children now ridden as a widow at the loss of such an important member of the family. Everyone was sentimental for Yelan and her children. Her late husband was, after all, the kindest, compassionate man to ever rule over the Li estate and lead the Li clan. That was what made him so different from all the other leaders that led before Shu Lang. He held everyone and everything that he did with a firm finger but didn't put down those who wanted to voice their opinion. It was a dark day for all the Li relatives, close or not._

_Today was the funeral of Shu Lang Li. The darkest day ever was now what the day had become in everyone's eyes. No one wore anything but black, even the skies reflected the sorrows of every person there. The one that stood out the most was the main Li family; Shu Lang's wife and children. Yelan Li stood pale and seemed to illuminate against the black her gown and open toed high heel shoes. She stood tall smiling falsely at those who gave their condolences to her family and their loss but her eyes never lied. They were empty, hallowed, and bitter as if she saw the world in a dead light. Nothing seemed to exist now or anymore not even her children seemed realistic to her now. Syaoran stood beside his mother, his eyes dazed and emotionless, a boyish replica of his mother's silhouette figure. Next to him, Meiling stood quietly but with tears streaming down her face, giving comfort to his crying sisters. Meiling glanced over at Syaoran every now and again, hoping that at any moment he would show some kind of sign of emotion that she knew was still in him. But deep down she knew that he wouldn't show any. At least not in front of the whole family, he was the man now and he had to take that place. The last relative soon gave their last condolences and walked away. Yelan sighed and looked down at her children, for the first time acknowledging the fact that they were there._

_"Come." Her tone sounded dead almost detached from her body but her children still followed her as she walked away. They passed many of their family, who all parted to let them pass through the crowd to reach their destination. They walked passed everyone and outside to the family cemetery while everyone followed melancholy. The children of the family had never been to this side of the estate and for it being the first time being there it was a little bit frightening. Once they reached the family cemetery, they all saw that risen on a platform awaiting to be put in its final resting place was a chestnut wooden polished casket that shimmered with it's own light. After gazing down at the casket before everyone there it seemed to have become a reality that all wished was not true; Shu Lang Li, Father of Syaoran, Fei Mei, Fan Ren, and Fuutie, husband to Yelan Li, was really in the truest sense dead. The main family stood close to the casket while everyone else stood surrounding them. The Elders stood in front casket but only the Oldest Elder stepped out from the rest._

_"Members of the Li clan, fellow cousins, siblings, young and old; we are all gathered here today from all over the world to honor the death of our beloved leader, Shu Lang Li, beloved father of all his children blood or not and a just husband to his wife Yelan. He was still young when he died, so full of life, so ready to take on the many challenges and ways that life tends to hand its occupants. He was ready to bring up these young children with firmness but alongside kindness and understanding. He held everything in the same likeness: kind but firm. To many he worked with, he was considered weak but we all each knew the truth. He was a strong, gifted man who easily led away from confrontation but tried to compromise. Shu Lang Li will never be forgotten but remembered forever." The Elder finished. All around the cemetery there wasn't a dry face except for two people: Yelan and Syaoran. The Elders then blessed Shu Lang's casket to enter the after life with all his memories and treasures and hoped that he make a safe passage through to heaven above. Once the prayers were said, it started to rain and Yelan forced herself away from her husbands casket to be the good hostess she was always brought up to be. Only Syaoran stayed behind. As the rain poured on top of him, his hair deflated from its usual spring, a trait he got from his father, and the water dripped down his face. How could something like this happen to his father? He was wise, full of all the right things to say whenever he needed someone to listen to him and to answer his questions. It was always his father that brought Syaoran down from the clouds sometimes and told him to behave or show him the right way to go. That was his father. His mother would get impatient with him and he would run away from his mother just like the 1__st__ day he met Meiling. He had pushed her buttons and grew impatient, he ran, and his father talked to him like he was his father's equal. That's one of the many things he loved about his father: his father would never talk down to him but speak to him as if he was his equal. Syaoran knew in that very minute that he would never get that back. He would always be treated like someone who was below everyone._

_"Syaoran…" Meiling stood small and helpless in the rain holding a little red umbrella with both her hands. He wouldn't even turn to her…It hurt too much to think about what he was going to have to face from now on if he took that moment to turn around._

_"Syaoran…" she whispered again. He bowed his head. He couldn't seem to find his voice to answer her sad calling._

_"Syaoran…Auntie Yelan wants you inside with the guests. She says its about your duty…"_

_"'Duty' is the reason why hes gone…but I will listen to Mother. Take me to her Meiling." His voice went from sad and hurt to dead in a single moment. Meiling was hurt by the change of his voice but simply nodded and took him to his mother. He didn't walk under the umbrella nor did he walk anywhere near her. He stood off to himself and did not dare look back. Meiling brought him up to Yelan but just as he looked up to her in a dead expression of cold, cynical ridicule, she gazed down at him with public disdain._

_"Xiao Lang, go change at once. Such presentation is unbecoming of the heir of the Li clan. I will arrive in a few moments with the Elders. You are to stay in your room until we arrive." She ordered forcefully in from of everyone. Meiling had never seen her Aunt so cold to her children but this hostility was beyond shocking. Everyone around them that had heard what Yelan said to her son they all gazed at the scene, saddened for the boy who lost his father knowing that this was sure to be the beginning of an unhappy ending. Syaoran bowed but did not rise._

_"Yes Mother." And off he went. He knew that she was disappointed with him. She usually was. He was his father's son almost a duplicate of his physical features. That was what hurt her the most. He walked to his room in complete silence. The only sound was his hard sole heels hitting the floor and it echoed all around him, reminding him of what he lost. When he got into his room he changed into fresh clothes and sat down at his table where he usually had his lessons and waited in silence. He knew what they wanted to discuss with him after all it wasn't as if they had been grinding it into his head that he was the heir and meant to take over the role of his father. They wanted to talk to him about his duty to his family and to all the people of the Li clan. After all in the last few years, his mother hardly spoke to him anything else BUT duty and honor to the family. It was nearly dark when his mother and the Elders finally walked into his room. Syaoran stood and bowed as taught._

_"Sit down, Xiao Lang." He did. He sighed to himself and braced himself._

_"Xiao Lang Li, 1__st__ song of Shu Lang and Yelan. You are the sole heir to your father's rule and all of his prior responsibilities that go along with such job." One of the Elders began. His face then turned somber. "But seeing as how you are only 10 years of age, you are unable to take that role. In your stead…your mother will take your place until you have come of age. Do you understand all the such things are laid out before you?"_

_"Yes, Elder." The Elder nodded._

_"Now including your physical training and your history lessons you will also be taking lessons in business managing and learning all that is to be expected of you in the position you will acquire when become of age. Do you understand all of this?" Syaoran didn't look the Elder in the eye._

_"Yes Elder." Yelan saw Syaoran's expression and frowned. This was not turning out to be a great start. The Elder's nodded seeing that they had explained that was to be expected of him later on in his life they turned to Yelan._

_"We will give you and your son some silence. Lessons begin in 3 days time." And with that they stepped out of his room and Yelan stood and starred down at her son. He could tell just from the air that she radiated that she was beyond furious. For what, he didn't know yet._

_"Xiao Lang Li! That is no way to treat the Elders especially when your birth right could very well be taken away from you! This is your duty Xiao Lang! Your duty to your family comes before any of your ungodly selfishness!" Syaoran remained silent. Then he looked at his mother with a strange expression in his eyes: rebellion._

_"Its only been 3 days since father's death and already mother your practically pushing me towards father's spot…You don't want me around because I look too much like him. I have too much of him in me and you hate it because you have to look at me everyday and you'll end up thinking about him. Mother I know…" he stood and bowed. "I know there is no love left in your heart for me. Forgive me mother. I didn't know that being my father's son was so disgusting in your eyes. I am truly sorry." She couldn't believe the words that had bounced off her own sons lips. She huffed quickly out of the room but what she missed was her only son begging and pleading, crashing to the floor in painful sobs wishing for those words to be a lie. Wishing that his mother would denounce them and tell him that it wasn't true and all Meiling could do was sit by his closed bedroom door in silence._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Meiling wiped her red eyes free from the tears. Even then she couldn't do anything to help Syaoran from the cruelties of his family line. That was the one thing that she hated about her birth. She had lines in what she could or couldn't do. That day was the start of the many times where Meiling couldn't help her beloved and where her birth hindered her steps…

**FLASHBACK**

_"Syaoran you can't seriously…_

_"Meiling, yes I am seriously going to talk to my mother. I've had about enough of her ruling over my life." They argued as they sped walked down the hallway._

_"Syaoran, she is your mother, after all. That's what mothers tend to do, its what they're suppose to do…"_

_"Well not anymore. She doesn't treat my sisters like she does me. And I've had about enough of it." Meiling frowned thinking or at least trying to come up with any reason why his mother did treat him differently than her other children. Yelan treated her daughters and even herself at times were respect and loving mother affection but with Syaoran…there wasn't any of that and no answer came._

_"Syaoran-kun, please don't do this. By doing this, you'll only be showing disrespect to your mother and the Elders! You may have your birth right stripped from you."_

_"I'm not my father." Was all he said before bursting through the doors to his mother's study._

_"Ah Xiao Lang, Meiling you may wait outside." Meiling bit her tongue but nodded and shut the doors to the study. Yes, she would wait outside but that didn't mean that she wouldn't eavesdrop. Yelan gazed up at her son with the same cynical expression. _

_"Yes Xiao Lang?"_

_"Mother I will not apologize for bargaining in unannounced or such. As much as you love decorum and tradition, it doesn't work with me." He began and his mother frowned._

_"Then what do you want? I have many things to be doing and your holding up my time." Her tone held no warmth. Meiling watched the scene in sadness. This never would've happened had Shu Lang still be alive. _

_"I want to discuss when the time I take over Father's position." He stated bluntly. Yelan scolded at her son's brash actions. She gazed down at her son. He surely grew into her late husband's child; obtaining all of his good physical features, his muscular toned body, his father's chestnut brown hair and deep amber eyes, his deep colored skin and even his height which was 5'11". He certainly looked like her husband's son but he certainly didn't act much like his father. Where his father was loved and adored, Syaoran was looked down upon as anything but a brass, uncontrollable child, nothing more nothing less._

_"And what do you have to say about it?" He starred down at his mother never breaking._

_"I won't take it when I turn 18." Yelan glared at her son in outrage. She slammed her hands down on her desk. _

_"You what?! You foolish, insolent child! How dare you go around barking orders…"_

_"Because Mother, after graduation, I want to go to college." She continued to glare and fume at her son._

_"College?! What could possibly be so important about going to College…"_

_"For business managing. Were you not the one who once said that it was our duty to the family that comes first before any selfish desires? This is for the family."_

_"How…" he held a hand to silence her. For someone who was a very temper mental, Syaoran remained calm even after all the yelling his mother did that would usually lead him into a fit. But after a few years of dealing with his mother's fits of rage he had grown used to hearing it._

_"Because by having a degree other business CEOs can not dare say that I don't have the right 'qualities' to be doing my father's job. That I didn't just get the job as it was in my birth right as people tend to love to remind me." He pointed out. She stopped in mid outburst. He did have a point. The many corporate heads that she had begun to deal with over the years did always speak about the unfairness about her son not really having to work for his spot. She decided to play along with her son's game._

_"What do you want if I do allow you to go to college?" He smiled._

_"I want to be left alone to do my own business on my terms."_

_"That I simply can NOT do. You will go to college here in Hong Kong."_

_"No. I am going to Tokyo University with Eriol as my roommate. Its that or ou can find someone else to take my spot." He smiled mentally. He had won and he knew it. Yelan growled to herself. His plan had worked and she sighed in defeat. She had no disagreements that Syaoran was indeed cunning as he was cruel and calculating with lots of mood swings. But he did have a firmer hand than her late husband did. The only difference was that Shu Lang ruled with Kindness but with Xiao Lang she couldn't really tell._

_"Fine. Your day of ruling will be postponed only until you graduate from college then you __will__ take your place and serve your duty." She wave him out of her room. He didn't bow, he didn't speak, he just spun on his heel and walked out without even giving Meiling a second glance. Meiling watched as her love walked away and once again, she couldn't do or say anything._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Meiling sighed at the memory and glanced at a picture she took with her friends after the graduation of high school with Syaoran standing off to the side and Eriol on her other side. That day as a horrible day all together. That was when her whole world crashed.

**FLASHBACK**

_Today was the greatest day for any student: Graduation! Over 1000 students were graduating this very day and among them were Meiling Li, Eriol Hiiragizawa and Syaoran Li. Meiling just couldn't' control herself. Every since that day she argued with Syaoran to try to stop him, she had seen less and less of him and only found out through his younger sisters that he was always spending time with Eriol. Eriol was family, yes, but to Meiling he was still partially an outsider. He tried to act like he thought he knew Syaoran but Meiling thought she knew better, after all, she was the closest thing Syaoran had for a friend then Eriol was. It was almost time for the ceremony to begin. Meiling could hardly stand still. Now she'd be sitting next to him for about 3 hours! These would be the most magical 3 hours of her life! _

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, the ceremony is about to begin." This was it; the big ending. Every student walked in a single file line down the isle and into their assigned seats. Syaoran was walking behind her, his steps silent but his heat radiated off his body. She couldn't help the blush that rose into her cheeks while thinking about his body heat. They all got to their seats, sat down and the ceremony began._

_"Syaoran…" Meiling whispered beside her. He didn't even respond._

_"Syaoran I was wondering…"_

_"Meiling, stop talking. I will speak to you after this is over." And that was that. She knew when she had been dismissed and that was this very moment in time. That was one of the things she hated the most; being dismissed for only asking to know something from her fiancée. _

_"Eriol Hiiragizawa."_

_It would soon be her turn. Meiling was beginning to sweat as she stood with her line and walked to the podium to await her name. After about five people who stood in front of her went by it was finally her turn._

_"Meiling Li." Finally. She walked ahead of Syaoran with her head held high and took her diploma. _

_"Syaoran Li." She didn't dare look back. She didn't dare break from her pace back to her seat. Soon, the ceremony was over and they were finally graduated students. Everyone around Meiling was celebrating such good fortune but she had other things on her mind. Time passed and Meiling stood outside the stadium doors waiting for Syaoran to come out and speak with her. She searched through all the thousands of people that were exiting the stadium. Finally she saw him walking over to her. Eriol stood off to the side, obviously waiting for Syaoran. She smiled at Syaoran but he held up a hand to stop her from speaking out before he got the chance._

_"Don't say anything. I only came out here to say a few things before I leave with Eriol to his apartment." She was confused and angry. He only had a few things to say to her? But he was still going to go with Eriol? It wasn't fair!_

_"Look Meiling heres the thing, I'm going off to Tokyo for a few years…"_

_"I can come with you?!"_

_"No…look I'm doing this so that I don't have to go back and forth from Hong Kong and Tokyo. I'll be doing a few things on my own…"_

_"But you'll need someone to take care of you…" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair._

_"Again Meiling, no. Your place is here. Find some rich guy, marry him and have lots of kids."_

_"But…"_

_"Meiling! I don't and will __**never**__ want to marry you! You are __**NOT**__ coming with me to Tokyo! You are not coming with me __**anywhere**__!" He growled before sighing just as Meiling just stood there, jaw gaping in silence. "Meiling, I'm separating myself from my mother's rules. You've been listed as my fiancée since we were little. But I don't love you and I won't marry for duty. That's all I wanted to say. I'm leaving for Tokyo with Eriol in a few days. You won't see me again. I'm sorry Meiling but this is good bye." He said before turning and walking away with Eriol. She watched as they walked away. Eriol looked like he was trying to talk Syaoran into something but Syaoran was dead set against whatever it was. Fuutie, __Sheifa, Fan Ren and Fei Mei all ran over to Meiling and tackled her in bear hugs with their mother following close behind them._

_"Oh Mei!"_

_"You poor thing!"_

_"We over heard!"_

_"We still love you!" Meiling looked at Yelan._

_"Well…it seems my son wants to be brass-minded and hard headed. Well since the engagement has been called off by him, the Elders will not approve of you living in the estate longer than need be." Meiling felt her world collapse but she nodded anyways knowing that Yelan liked things in order._

_"But Meiling we will pay for an apartment in Hong Kong close to the estate for you to live." Meiling bowed while the other girls stared awestruck at their mother._

_"Thank you Auntie Yelan-domo."_

_"Come, Wei will probably have dinner finished. Meiling you are welcomed to join us." She turned and walked away but her daughters waited until Meiling took the first step towards home._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Indeed, her world had ended that day but why now was Meiling being asked to accept a job as her ex fiancée's new secretary? And why is it out of the blue that Yelan wants Meiling around the family after she so formally dismissed her niece? Meiling knew she would find out sooner or later but she wasn't so sure if she really wanted to know the why or the why not of the situation. But whether she was ready or not to find out, she would indeed find out. One way or another she would find out. And that was the promise to herself from that moment onward.

XXX

Eriol watched as Sakura left his office. It was bizarre for Sakura to ask about another person, much less her boss and his relatives. Something must've happened while she was in his office this morning. Eriol sighed and leaned back in his chair. His desk was a skewed with various papers for his boss to sign and various other things. This was the mess from which he surrounded himself with everyday but refused to fuss about. He examined his desk only to stop and gaze down at a picture of his girlfriend Tomoyo. They had met in photography class in their sophomore year of college in their fall semester. He saw her from across the room but she still caught his eyes. She was beautiful all the more everyday he gazed upon her and even he had to smack himself sometimes just to be sure he wasn't dreaming. He sighed. Even though he loved Tomoyo with every fiber of his being, to the very depths of his soul, there was still things about what happened before their relationship that were still left unanswered.

And now it all seemed to be rearing it's little head up and he wasn't quite sure Tomoyo was ready to explain or to let things go. Now Syaoran and Sakura were being thrown into the mix al because one wanted answers, and the other wanted to have an understanding of the other. Syaoran Li…never wanted to get to know about a person that was outside family or his job, rarely asked for advice and on top of all that; never failed to flirt with a single, beautiful girl. All of which he had changed on a drop of a dime for the sake of one woman: Sakura. Then on the other side, Sakura is becoming curious about his cousin and the relationship he shares with his family. Why was she all of a sudden becoming fascinated about the inside part of his family, he wondered. Sakura, as long as Eriol had known her, found that she had always been one of those kinds of people that didn't usually get in other people's business but now she was practically investigating Syaoran's family and personality. To top off all of that, Eriol didn't know if his aunt was being serious or not about her proposal about Meiling.

Eriol didn't know what to say to anything that was happening around him. It was as if everything around him was going into hyper drive and he was still going extremely slowly. He ran both his hands through his dark locks of hair. He didn't know what he was supposed to do now that he was stuck in the middle but he had to find out. Just like with the advice, Eriol had to find the answers. He nodded with determination and got swiftly out of his chair and went straight to the elevator. If anyone was going to tell him anything, it would be Syaoran. Ever sense they were little, Eriol had always been Syaoran's real friend. Syaoran went to Eriol for anything; about needing a place to stay for a few nights, or a shoulder to lean on or even just an ear to vent to and Eriol knew he had the same reliability from Syaoran that he gave. It was, after all, in Syaoran's nature to be loyal to those who are loyal and trustworthy to him. Gratefully that was a trait he got from his father. Unfortunately, Yelan couldn't understand that concept of her son.

It ashamed Eriol to know that Syaoran's mother knew almost nothing about her son. All Yelan knew about her son was his mistakes, anything else that reminded her of her late husband she shut completely out of her mind. It was like She was trying to forget that her late husband as Syaoran's father. It made no sense. The elevator door opened slowly with a light ding and Eriol stepped out onto the top floor and stood in front of Syaoran's door. Looking at his watch, which read 11:45, he remembered the state that Sakura had found Syaoran in earlier that morning. Then he shrugged and opened the door.

There in his office chair was Syaoran fast asleep still. Eriol looked around the office. It was still the same mess it was in that very same morning. Paper airplanes still were all over his office and Syaoran had a drool line down the side of his face. He chuckled at the boyishness of the scene before him. It reminded him of their college days. But he couldn't sleep anymore. It was time he woke up and started explaining some things. He walked around to face his chair and started shaking him awake.

"Syaoran."

"Hmmm…."

"Syaoran Li, get up." Syaoran whined and groaned but Eriol still kept shaking him until Syaoran peeked open his eyes.

"Eriol?" He asked groggily rubbing his eyes. Eriol rolled his eyes and leaned on Syaoran's desk.

"Yes numb skull. Its me...how you feeling?" Syaoran groaned and rubbed his head.

"I feel like someone ran me over with a 2 by 4…I've got kinks in places I didn't know you could get kinks in!"

"Well I would think so too after sleeping in an office a lot over the past two days."

"I have slept in a chair two days in a row haven't I? Once last night through this morning and yesterday in…"

"In Sakura's office. And that's something we need to discuss."

XXX

Meiling arrived in front of the company building and breathed a sigh of relief. She had called Yelan as soon as she got off her plane and told her that she would be coming straight to headquarters. Now that she was here with all her luggage, she didn't know if she was exactly ready to confront her aunt and her cousin, Syaoran. But either way she was still going to go through it all whether she was ready or not. Lugging all her bags in hand, she walked into the office building. Meiling had always been brought up around corporate offices but shes never been in one before. Walking over to the receptionist desk, she watched as the woman sitting at the desk looked at her disapprovingly. She didn't appreciate that at all.

"Um excuse me instead of scrutinizing me why don't you do your job and send a message up to Yelan that I have arrived but I'm going to go see Syaoran first." Yuki was offended by her comment but after having the conversation earlier with Sakura, she decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Name?"

"Meiling Li." Now Yuki was glad she kept quiet.

"Fine the message will be up."

"Good. You are competent then, for once." She said before turning and walking to the elevator. Yuki was so flabbergasted at being treated so insignificant that she would rather deal with Sakura all over again than with that girl! She picked up the phone and called up to the head boss to send the message she so rudely was told to send. In the elevator, Meiling was feeling very well about how she showed the receptionist who was above who. She wasn't usually that mean but it had been years since she had the authority over other people. And now she was going to see Syaoran. She was beginning to feel slightly dizzy from all the excitement but she knew it would all turn out alright.

XXX

Syaoran gazed at Eriol with a very confused expression on is face. Why was Eriol wanted to discuss what happened with Sakura's office? Nothing happened though…

"Nothing happened though Eriol…whats there to discuss?"

"That's exactly my point: nothing happened. Since when does 'nothing' happen when your in the presence of a beautiful female unless you don't find Sakura attractive.."

"Oh no!" Syaoran waved frantically becoming quite flustered. "I find Sakura very attractive, but also shes so…innocent…"

"And those other girls weren't 'innocent' enough?" This was turning out to be a very worthwhile conversation. He may even find out the true inner workings of his cousin's mind.

"Those other girls…were more than just not innocent. They didn't care about themselves…they even said so themselves…Eriol, I don't sleep around just because I can…" Syaoran sighed and ran his hands through his hair. It was a common trait among Li males. Eriol frowned. The Syaoran before him was much different from the arrogant, calculating, cynical Syaoran everyone knew him to be. He seemed human, a human whose made mistakes that even he regrets from time to time. This was the 'below-the-surface' Syaoran Eriol knew.

"Then why…"

"Because they wanted someone to hold them, to feel protective arms around them and for once feel…safe, cherished. And it touched me so I agreed to please them but they all left the next day and all of them are now dating and happy. We still keep in contact too. They're all sorry that I got in trouble because of them…" He looked up at Eriol, his eyes pleading and sad. He seemed so…small and human then. Eriol sighed.

"And Sakura?"

"Shes so…happy. Even after Mister Haynami ruined her office the first day she came in, she didn't mind it at all. Its so different from what I'm used to. Eriol, you know how mother is. If anything is messed up, she throws a fit and gets upset and throws all her anger at anyone who is near…which is mainly me…and Meiling is no better. Anyone who gives her an eye she treats them like they're 'beneath' her. Sakura seemed so…charming, so intriguing. Shes like a puzzle that I can't seem to put together. Its both exciting and frustrating at the same time!" Eriol scrutinized his cousin carefully.

"And you simply feel asleep in her office and offered her dinner and to give her a ride home?" here was the big test of truths.

"Well yes…It was quiet and I was tired from having to deal with another sleepless night and I just…fell asleep. And you can't say you have never offered dinner and a ride to your 'secret' girlfriend after shes spend an all-nighter working late." Syaoran had a point, Eriol had to admit that.

"But we were talking the first time I offered and the other times we were and are dating. That's one thing, you and Sakura are co-workers. That's something completely different."

"Well I felt bad…She worked really late on her very first day. That's not exactly fair. Yes, its and international corporation an its very demanding but it shouldn't make a person pull an all-nighter from the start."

"Syaoran, do you like Sakura?" Syaoran's head snapped in Eriol's direction. He didn't know how to respond to that particularly strange but so appropriate question. Did Syaoran like Sakura? Was Syaoran attracted to Sakura in a way that was beyond admiration? Was there something that by all means of common sense shouldn't be there? He wasn't even sure…

"I don't know Eriol…I really have no idea how I feel towards Sakura. I really don't. I can usually say whether I do or I don't like a girl but Sakura is like… something from a different universe that just happened to be born here. Shes like no girl I've ever met before…" Eriol was very happy he came to discuss all this with his cousin. Finally he was getting some kind of answers and that was a pleasing note in his books. First: he found that Syaoran was definitely feeling something for his girlfriend's delightful cousin. Second: he found that his dear cousin wasn't as much of a player as people made him out to be. And third: Yelan was going to make the biggest mistake of her life if she did intend to go with her plan on high drive. It would not only push Syaoran further away from her but it would cause office turmoil. That everyone else would have to deal with but herself. That was the depressing thing about having Yelan as complete head of the company. She could get away with anything she wanted. And if Syaoran married someone she shoved at him that would mean that she would have control inside and out the marriage. He gazed down at his cousin with much sympathy.

Here was a 25 years old who was under complete control of an over-bearing mother who practically blamed him for his own father's death. After being told that many years, you, as a person, tend to want to disconnect from that person. Everyone knew that Shu Lang was Syaoran's hero, his role model, the person that he thought could live beyond forever. Being told that you killed the very person you looked up to tends to make a person feel that it was all their fault even if it wasn't. The only person who didn't fully understand that was Yelan and at some points Meiling.

"Well Syaoran its alright not to know something."

"It is?" Eriol sighed at the question. 'Thank you Yelan.'

"Yes, and who knows, maybe you'll figure out whats going on in your head. That'll also give you a chance to get to know her on a deeper level than what you've seen of her or what opinion you've got about her may change or it could possibly stay the same or it could get better…"

"What happened with you and Tomoyo?" Eriol exhaled but smiled and leaned deeper into Syaoran's desk. This was so like college days that it actually amazed Eriol to remember that Syaoran and himself were both 25 and were both working in one of the most powerful corporations in the world.

"Tomoyo and I met in our second year of college, first semester."

"Wait, but you didn't say anything…" Eriol smiled down at Syaoran.

"If you remember I got more secretive during that time. Well she was the reason. She was the reason I spent hours in 'photography class' or in the library or doing research…she was the reason for a lot of things…"

"Oh I didn't know…why didn't you tell me?"

"You were busy trying to make it to the top almost killing yourself in the process."

"I still would've taken time to listen…" Eriol shrugged.

"Its ancient history, but we met that year and gosh that was the best year I had in college. She made things come to life. That's what I adore about her. We got to know each other better that whole year and we went out on our first date at the beginning of our junior year since she was in another class with me that year and I was beginning to wonder what it would be like to date her. Well something happened…" Eriol frowned.

"What happened?" Syaoran inquired. He never heard Eriol talk about someone personal to him. He rarely spoke about his parents or any friends outside the family. Eriol shrugged and looked at Syaoran. Syaoran could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I really don't know to tell you honestly. It was a Friday night when we went on a date and I thought things were fine till Monday. She came to class with red puffy eyes. I asked her what happened and she told me…she told me that she could never see me again and she ran out of the classroom."

"That's it? One date then its over? Then why are you two together now?"

"Well she didn't speak to me no matter how many times I tried and she was always with this honey colored hair girl. I didn't know who she was until the following fall semester. Sakura and I had accounting that fall together. She approached me first." He chuckled remembering how some random girl walked up to him and smiled at him and introduced himself.

"She recognized me as the guy that kept trying to talk to Tomoyo. Actually I owe a lot of good and happy memories to that day. Sakura and I became friends fast. Tomoyo still wouldn't talk to me and one day Sakura asked me why I hadn't asked Tomoyo out again. This surprised me because Tomoyo had been avoiding me like the plague and all of a sudden I was being questioned why I didn't try? Well I told her what happened and such." He shook is head remembering.

"What did she say?"

"I've never seen her as angry as she was just then. She told me not to worry about a thing. She even apologized for the way Tomoyo had been acting saying that it was all her fault."

"Did she say why?"

"No, but she stormed out of the library that day and I didn't see hair or hide of her all that weekend or the first following days. Finally the following Thursday guess who I get a call from?"

"Sakura?"

"No, Tomoyo saying that she wants to meet me so that we could talk."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Well she started off about how Sakura was ticked off at her and wouldn't speak to her again until she talked to me, then I asked her why she was avoiding me. She said because all guys are the same, they want sex and she wasn't willing to have that sort of relationship. I was so dumbstruck! She got that from one date? No way so I got mad and I asked her why would she think that!"

"Your not like that. Your like a goody too-shoe!"

"Yeah it took me a year to get the courage to even ask her for one date! That's what I told her. I said if it took me that long for just one small date asking for sex would take more than a year. She jut stared at me. I told her I cared about her because she made things come alive and made me feel like every breath I took was worth something. She started to cry…" Syaoran's jaw dropped but Eriol held out his hand.

"She said that she didn't know. I held both her hands and asked her how could she know if she never gave me the chance. We started over from that day on."

"Just like that?"

"Not really, it took Tomoyo another year before she would even consider going on a date just the two of us. No, Sakura from then on played chaperone for us. I didn't mind that some of the time. Sakura is a very friendly girl and is very easy to talk to plus shes intelligent and remembers the neatest information but…"

"But you sometimes wanted alone time with your girlfriend?" Eriol nodded.

"Well yes actually. See by then she had opened her own fashion company, Sakura was her accountant and sometimes model and I had started working here. We were both busy and hardly saw each other…but I was and am patient. I was willing to wait till she was ready."

"Wow man…I give you props…I don't see how you could do it…And Sakura never brought a date with her while she chaperoned? As attractive as she is…"

"Not once did I ever see her with a guy or even talk about a guy but she is straight I do know that for sure. She just…for some reason stays away from guys…"

"Did you ever ask Tomoyo about it?" Eriol shook his head.

"Yes…I did and have a hundred times over…but I still have no answer to that. She won't tell me and she asks me to never ask Sakura about it either."

"That's odd…"

"Yes but whatever happened I think Tomoyo took it harder than Sakura does or did. She won't show any kind of affection in front of Sakura. She won't even touch me in front of her. Its frustrating sometimes but I haven't said anything about it…"

"Man that's not healthy…"

"I know its not but for Tomoyo, I'm willing to sacrifice whatever for her happiness. But there are things that are happening that I don't think shes going to quite be ready for…"

"What do you mean by that Eriol?"

"Well to be honest there may be things happening soon that none of us are ready for…"

"What are you talking about Eriol? Your talking in riddles again…" But Eriol wasn't given the chance to answer his cousin's question. There was a sudden banging on the door, a few screeches then the double doors to his office slammed open, smacking harshly with the side walls. And there strolled Syaoran and Eriol's worst nightmare, and they prayed it was just a dream and they would wake up soon. Her red eyes pierced both her cousins solidly and she grinned like the vixen she was.

"Syaoran! I'm back!" Eriol glanced away from his female cousin to look down at Syaoran. All the color in his face drained away from his face and it was nothing but sickly white. His mouth hung slightly ajar.

"Meiling…oh no…please say its not you…"

XXX

**And there you have it! Chapter 3 is finally finished! I do hope you all enjoyed the chapter and now I must ask all you wonderful readers….**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please REVIEW! **

**I hope to hear a lot of reviews. Bashing is tolerated but not wanted. Suggestions or thoughts is most welcomed!**

**~:Tigeret:~**


End file.
